END the Overlord
by TheeUndead23
Summary: Natsu reacts differently to Lisanna's 'death'. Follow him as he descends into evil. M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is heavily** **inspired by "The Dragon Overlord" written** **by** **The Dark Dragen. Please do check out his story** **as it is rather good.**

 **This is a crossover between Fairy Tail,** **Overlord/Overlord II** **(Game),** **Overlord** **(Magna/Anime),** **The** **Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim,** **Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor/Middle-Earth: Shadow of War,** **and (slight)** **Devil May Cry/DmC: Devil May Cry.**

 **Warning** **:** **Slight AU, OOC** **with many characters, Natsu** **Dragneel/E.N.D., Demon lord Natsu, Overlord** **Natsu** **,** **Dragonborn Natsu** **, occasional lemons/limes, violence, some torture, harem.**

 **Like in The Dark Dragen** **story, I will be using Spell Stones, Mana Pillars, the Tower Heart using the name Nether Heart** **, and Minion Hives. But, I will also** **be using Spell Catalyst and both Forge Stones and Smelters**

 **(Update Note: changing Happy's gender as I had gain an idea of what do later on)**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story and nothing else**

 **Story Start**

Natsu couldn't believe what he just heard. Lisanna was killed by Elfman in a failed take-over attempt. Blinded by rage and grieve, Natsu started to beat the shit out of Elfman. Only to have Erza and Gray give a failed attempt to hold him back before multiple other guild members joined in and finally managed to restrain him on the ground.

Restrained, Natsu could only scream in rage. "Damn you, Elfman! You always shouted speeches about being a 'man' like they were your life and yet when it mattered most, you couldn't follow them!" As a dark and smoky, demonic aura surrounded Natsu, the guild members restraining him slowly released him and backed off. "If that's what it means to be a man... I'd rather be a demon, death himself, hell, even evil incarnate if that's what it takes to protect those I hold dear."

It was at this a harsh slapping sound was heard quickly followed by a cracking. Looking to his left, Natsu saw a tearing Erza as she held her now broken left hand. He reminded her so much of _him_.

"Get out... get out, until you've come back to your senses and apologize to both Elfman and Mirajane." She said in a quiet voice as her and every other guild member looked at Natsu in anger.

Standing up, Natsu continued to let the dark aura swirl more violently around him. "Fine, I'll leave but I will never apologize for what I did. I was rejected for going with them because they – and all of you – think I am weak, stupid, and destructive, hell, some of you think I'm lying when I talk about Igneel."

"But the truth... the truth is far from the lie." At this Natsu released a heavy dose of his magical pressure, pushing everyone to the ground and suffocating them. "I know my strength. I. Am. A. Dragon Slayer. A being taught to kill Dragons while people like you won't even land a scratch. You say I'm weak but I have to make myself weaker so I don't kill a human with one of my regular punches and you say I'm destructive, well yeah, I am but that's because – unlike Macao – my fire magic isn't weak... the fire I use is fire of a fire Dragon and Dragons are destructive by nature, so I have will never have perfect control."

"Not to mention, even the master said I was perfect for the job." Natsu said. He was literally the perfect mage for the job, but no, the still greenhorn S-class mage yet arrogant Mirajane Strauss, elder sibling to both Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss, had taken the S-class job before him and had taken her, practically still greenhorn, younger siblings, and both Elfman and Mirajane had torn him down rather harshly while Lisanna, the love of his love, gave him an apologetic smile and the iconic Fairy Tail hand sign as her and her older siblings walked away, for what would unknowingly be the last time Natsu or Happy would see her.

Before leaving Natsu saw Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, standing and watching the scene from the second story floor. Not soon after joining the guild, Nastu had discovered he was a second-generation Dragon Slayer. He saw the pity in his eyes and it only angered him more, he hated being pitied. Laxus couldn't help but pity him, he had just lost his mate, a system only the first-generation Dragon Slayer's dealt with. He couldn't imagine the pain he went through.

 _ **X782,**_ _ **Just outside of Magnolia Town**_ _ **, two days later...**_

In front of a beautifully crafted grave stone, decorated with gold, stood Natsu Dragneel and his adoptive daughter Happy. Not caring for the heavy rain storm, Natsu and Happy had stood in front of the grave for at least four straight hours. On the grave read the name, Lisanna Strauss.

They had just returned yesterday from a mission and headed to the guild to see if Lisanna and her two older sibling, who formed the rest of the Take Over Sibling, had return, only to find out Lisanna had died. Killed by none other than her older brother, Elfman, who stupidly had tried taking over the beast as a 'last resort', only for it to take him over.

On the of the gravestone, Natsu had two white silver rings on top. The entire night and morning, Natsu spent crafting both the rings and grave while happy grieved and thought. Happy hated how the guild treated Natsu, in her eyes, Natsu had every right to act how he did. Because of Elfman's stupidity and Mira's arrogance, she had lost her mother and Natsu lost his mate.

"Natsu, I-I don't want to go back to the guild... not after how they treated you. Let's leave and not go back." Happy said from atop Natsu's head.

"But where would we go? Yeah, I may have all the treasure Igneel left when he abandoned me, but what good would that do if we don't know where to go."

"I might be able to help with that, young Master." Said a deep, old voice said behind them.

As Happy and Natsu turned around to see who was talking to them, they saw no one, until a small cough was heard. Looking down they saw a small, grey skinned gremlin-like creature with glowing yellow eyes and grey, long mutton chops, long soul patch, thick, hairy eyebrows, and long, drooping ears with three gold earrings on its left.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the strange little creature.

"I, am Gnarl, the Minion Master for the Overlord, Master."

"Who or what is the Overlord, and why are you calling me 'Master'?"

"An Overlord is the Overlord of evil."

"Does that mean that this Overlord controls all evil?" Happy spoke up.

"It isn't that easy as that, but in essence and time, yes, the Overlord controls _most_ evil. The Overlord can't control all evil, otherwise there wouldn't be true evil. Evil is all about betrayal, backstabbing, destruction, mayhem, but those who are evil will always fight those in control of said evil, wanting to be in control themselves. So the Overlord is constantly fighting to keep his power."

While what this Minion thing was talking about normally wouldn't catch Natsu's fancy – seeing as he was a guild member of Fairy Tail, a light guild that fought against evil – but remembering recent events, Natsu couldn't help but be interested. "And the reason you called me Master?" Natsu asked the Minion Master, although he suspected what was about to be said.

"Because you are the new Overlord, Master."

This would be the point someone would think Natsu would turn this down but... he was a dragon slayer, a being taught to kill dragons and generally anything he fought, he had always held back, not to mention he had always had a want, no... a _need_ , a craving to destroy and kill. And with Lisanna's death, he needed something to distract him.

"But... why me. I normally fight evil for rewards. So, why pick me as your new Overlord."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"While I do not know why you were picked to be the new Overlord, I do know that we've been watching you for a while now. We are extremally loyal to the Overlord to the point that we would happily die for our master while your guild, you so-called 'family' turned against you while you were in reason."

"And as for why I don't know, you see, the Netherworld Tower, where I come from, is somewhat sentient. And with what little magic it has left, it can inform me of a new potential Overlord who can help us regain the power the Tower needs. And you are the latest potential Overlord."

"Before I decide, I need to know... will you be able to give me training to be stronger and the ability to control my magic."

Gnarl was shocked here, he thought that someone like this would turn the position of Overlord down, many heroes had done so. He must have truly come at the time Natsu was at rock bottom, yet he couldn't help but fear that Natsu would be one of the heroes that use the Overlord powers for good. But who knows, this new Overlord-to-be might not be like the past potential Overlords.

"Yes, we will give you the training and power, you need. After all, we can't have a weak Overlord."

Looking up at Happy, Natsu asked, "What do you think buddy? Should we do this? I won't do this if you won't follow me."

"Will there be fish?" Happy asked the Minion Master, thinking about her favorite food.

Gnarl couldn't help but look at the talking cat, there was something about the cat, something important. Whatever it was the Minion Master would have to go through his books back at the Netherworld Tower. "Once we find the Blue Minions, we can get you as many fish as you can eat."

"Why do you need to find these Blue Minions to get fish?" Asked Happy.

"Well, while they are the weakest, the Blues are the only ones that can swim, I'll inform you more on Minions once we get to the tower. So, unless you want to get them yourself, we can't get them until we found them. But once we get them, they'll get you so much that you'll never run out."

"Natsu, let's go, I want to find the Blues, so I can get fish."

Natsu just smiled at his adoptive daughter/best friend. Nothing was left for them here, and so Natsu was more than happy to leave Magnolia and start anew. With a sigh, Natsu said. "You've got yourself a new Overlord Gnarl. My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my adopted daughter and best friend, Happy."

"Great, Master." Gnarl said, somewhat excited and worried about getting the new Overlord on his side. "Now, we should get walking before it gets too dark. We've got a few days ahead of us until we get to Shirotsume Town, there's a Netherworld Gate there that will take you to your new home."

"Is there an easier way to get there?"

"Sadly no. I took a Minion Gate to get to here, and as the name suggests, is for Minions only. There used to be a Netherworld Gate around here, but it is inactive because of the lack of power. Once the Netherworld Tower is fully powered, we can have a Netherworld Gate appear anywhere in Earthland, as long as the ground is flat enough that is."

"Once we get to this tower of yours, is there a way to find out why I was picked for the role of Overlord?"

"Once we return to the Netherworld Tower and see if you are indeed the new Overlord, we should soon find out why you were picked."

And with that they set off on their journey to Shirotsume Town, while those at Fairy Tail knew nothing of a new greater and unstoppable evil would soon be awakened by their foolish actions.

 _ **At Fairy Tail**_ _**5 hours later...**_

The guild was in a somber mood because of Lisanna's death. The funeral would be in the next few days, as they were waiting for the Guild Master to return from the latest Guild Meeting with the other Guild Masters.

As the guild the guild sat around drinking, and comforting the remaining members Strauss siblings, the guild door opened to reveal an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair and a thick white mustache. He wore a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back. This was the Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar.

"What happened here?" He couldn't help but ask seeing the mood of his guild.

It was a Erza Scarlet, a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes with a slender, voluptuous figure, custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings, who had explained what had happened.

To say Makarov was shocked was an understatement, but became worried when he didn't see Natsu. "Where's Natsu? Is he on a quest?"

"The hot head left Master." A teen with spiky black hair had said. This was Gray Fullbuster, he had dark blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular. Currently, he had on nothing other than a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet, and a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Gray, your clothes!" A guild member cried out.

"Shit! Not again!" And like that, Gray was out of the picture.

"What do you mean?"

And once again Erza explained and to say Makarov was upset was an understatement. He could understand them being mad at how Natsu acted, but he understood the young Dragon Slayer more. One of the two and only best friends Natsu had were killed, he too would be pissed at the young teen's death.

What angered him the most was that Erza told Natsu to leave and not to return until he apologized to Mira and Elfman. And the rest of the guild didn't step up to defend him but instead ignored him, just watched, or singled him out without trying to see it from his point of view. Sure, Natsu was a bit out of line, but it was understandable, and he would suspect he would react the same as Natsu if it happened to him. But the problem was that he knew Natsu enough to know that the young man wouldn't be returning for some time, believing his actions were justifiable, and for the first time, Makarov believed the young Dragon Slayer was right too.

Plus, the thought of an angry and grieving Dragon Slayer quite frankly scared him. "You stupid brats." Makarov said with a sigh. "Don't you understand what you did, Natsu more than likely won't ever come back."

"Not like that's bad thing Master. It would mean less damage around here. We all know that flame brain is the main cause of most of the damage here and on quest he can't control himself." Gray said.

"And it's not like he has anywhere else to go Master, so, where will he go. Sadly, in the end he'll be back." One of the guild members said.

"I hope you're right, I hope to Mavis you're right, as I fear what will either happen to Natsu or what he'll do in his grieving state. But, didn't any of you even try to think of _his_ feelings? While I'm not that how he acted is right, the way almost all of you singled him out and cornered him is even more wrong, plus, his actions were understandable. He had just lost the love of his life and the only other friend he has beside Happy, anyone would lash out the way he did. And as much as you don't want to hear this Elfman, but Natsu was right, you are at fault for Lisanna's death." Makarov said sadly, looking at the remaining Strauss siblings.

"You're tried a full body take over when you and everyone else knew that you weren't ready for such a thing." An upset Makarov rose his hand up stopping a sobbing Elfman from talking. "I don't care if you thought you had no other choice, you should have ran or did something else. To be honest you should have brought Natsu with you or Mira shouldn't have been so arrogant and let Natsu take the mission."

"But Master, even if Nastu is allowed to go on S-class beast hunts like this, he's weak and destructive, he would have done more damage than good." Erza said.

"Not to mention, flame brains is stupid as hell." Gray said.

"More damage than The Beast himself?" Makarov asked coldly. "As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu is naturally stronger than you and Mirajane put together. If he went with or without them, Lisanna would still be here."

Turning to Gray, Makarov glared at him. "Gray, while Natsu may not be as smart as you and the others, that's not for the lack of trying. The way Erza taught him would make anyone hate learning."

 **(Yeah, getting bored so I'm going to skip the rest but if you feel like reading this part, please go to Dark Dragen's** **story as this is** **pretty much the same until the time skip to X784, which in honesty, isn't that far. Like, fourth chapter** **close)**

 _ **With Natsu two days later, Shirotsume**_ _**Town...**_

It had been rough two days for Nastu, as a few hours after meeting Gnarl, they came across a group of bandits loading a wagon with their gear. Gnarl advised that they just knock out the bandits and take their horses, wagon, gear, and money for themselves. When Natsu heard that they would be riding the wagon, he wanted nothing to do with the plan, but was outvoted by Happy and Gnarl, and so he knocked the bandits out and took everything but the clothes of the bandits and headed off to Shirotsume Town.

Whilst Natsu was suffering, he heard Gnarl say how pitiful it was for the new Overlord to have motion sickness. He also heard Happy ask why Gnarl wanted the bandits knocked out instead of killed, as he thought who was evil would want to kill them for the hell of it. Gnarl explained that until they get the Overlord's special gauntlet, their deaths would be wasteful. Once he got the gauntlet, he could gather the Lifeforce that came from killing.

They reached Shirotsume earlier that morning wearing hooded, brown cloaks that they got from the bandits. Currently they were eating at a small restaurant in town, before hearing Gnarl gasp before they turned to what he was staring at. They saw five short men with two horses carrying a wagon with a large, glowing blue orb, going towards the mansion on top a hill.

"It can't be."

"What is it Gnarl?"

"That orb, that's the Netherheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Shirotsume Town...**_

"What is the Netherheart?"

"It is, in essence, the heart of the Netherworld and its Tower. It collects magical energy and grows in power with its Overlord. You could say it is the power source of what we are. Without it, an Overlord is badly limited to what they can do. We are very lucky to have found it here and so quickly, the luck you have."

"What do you mean 'lucky to have found it'?" Happy asked.

"I was going to tell you at the Netherworld Tower, but we sort of lost the Heart over five, nearly six, hundred years ago." Gnarl said grimly.

"What do you mean 'sort of lost it'?" Natsu asked this time.

"Well... to be honest, it was stolen from us." Gnarl admitted darkly at the thought of what happened. "To this day, I have no idea how they got into the Netherworld Tower. At the time we had, long ago, won a large battle for evil against the Shining Justice, an organization that killed the Fourth Overlord and led numerous crusades against evil creatures before their downfall. They were led by a trio of champions: A unicorn known simply as Sparkle and his two henchmen, Lady Clarissa the Vigorous and Sir Cedric the Cleanly. The actions of this group have created an encroaching plague of light known as 'The Golden' which cutifies and beautifies everything in its path." Here, the old Minion Master cringed, as he remembered this time, as he was cutified for a short while.

"For ten long years the Shining Justice created peace and goodness around the world. By using the 'The Golden' to rid the world of evil. Evil was slowly dying because of this, and with no Overlord to rain evil over the world, we were force to go deeper into the Netherworld in parts known as the Netherdeep. We knew that if we wanted to get out of this, we needed to find some help and by luck I was informed about a book called 'The Big Book o'Evil'. The book allowed me to summon forth four undead individuals known as the Netherghuls, they weren't true Overlords, but instead, were potential 'candidates' for the job, seeing as the minions had yet to find a true Overlord that can save them from the Golden!"

Normally, Natsu wouldn't listen to long winded stories, as he was more of an action kind of man, someone who – whilst not one to turn down a nice nap, a liking he gained from his draconic upraising – preferred to be doing something and that something happened to be fighting more than anything. But, for some reason, both he and Happy were very interested in this story and wanted to learn more.

"For the next few years, it was pure bliss with darkness in the world, the killing, pillaging, and destruction, it was like the bad old days again." Gnarl said happily with a dark smile. "While we might not have been able to find a new Overlord, the Netherghuls did managed to destroyed the Shining Justice. But they then began fighting against each other, as to who would become the new Overlord. The fight left the Netherworld and into the world and at some point, a group of people entered the Netherworld Tower and stole the Netherheart, along with many other things. And since then, whenever a new potential Overlord appeared they either, get killed before we find them – which happens more than often – or they get killed before we reached a Netherworld Gate and see if the Netherworld accepts them. But, without the Netherheart they would have died by being limited."

"So, why is the Netherheart here?" Natsu asked.

I... I don't Master." Gnarl admitted thoughtfully before becoming a bit darker as to who had the Netherheart. "And I don't know how those half-witted fools got their hands on it."

"Who are they?" Happy asked.

"They are Halflings... disgusting evil, greedy little buggers."

"Eviler than an Overlord?" Happy asked earning a scoff from Gnarl.

"Oh please, _those_ creatures being eviler than an Overlord, they are nothing but pests to stepped upon. I thought that they all died, but it seems that the survivors went into hiding and a better off because of it. Before, they were barely taller than a Minion and rather ugly little shits with huge feet covered in coarse hair. But now look at them. "They seem a bit taller, healthier than ever and smartly dressed. I have no idea what the darkness happened to them." Seeing that the Netherheart was being pulled up a hill. "Quick Master, we need to follow them."

And with that, the Minion Master dragged Natsu and Happy out the restaurant and up the hill.

 _ **Outside of Everlue's**_ _**Mansion...**_

Gnarl, Natsu, and Happy followed the wagon to a mansion that was on top of the hill. But what came to retrieve the crystal absolutely terrified Natsu and Happy while disgusting Gnarl, which was saying something as he had been around _very_ long time and had seen many things. Gnarl had to wonder what kind of person would have such hideous maids on the ground, especially a maid as ugly as that pink haired gorilla maid, luckily, he didn't have to wait long as the man appeared.

He was a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He wore a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket was a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sported a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.

Upon seeing the man from his position, Gnarl sighed darkly. "Should have known, Master. Only a damn bloody Halfling would be this... _disgusting_."

"Master Everlue, we have found it, the Netherheart." One of the five Halflings said.

"Let me have a look at it Oldfur, and I'll tell you if you have found the right thing." Everlue said as he walked over to the wagon and checked the orb. "This is it, my family has been looking for this for a long time. Finally, at long last I have the Netherheart, the very power of the Overlord. With this we can control not only the Netherworld but the very world in time. Hurry, bring it inside, I don't won't anyone to steal it now that I have it."

With that, the Halflings took the Nether Heart into Everlue's mansion, as Everlue and his so-called maids disappeared. With them gone, Gnarl, Natsu, and Happy came out of their hiding spots. "Master, we have to break in and steal the Heart back. We can't effort to let those nasty Halfling try to absorb the Heart's power."

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Because after the disappearance of the Third Overlord, an Elf by the name Florain Greenheart, led to the Heart by the Third Overlord's former mistress, Rose, tried to absorb its magic since he had none of his own, but since only a reigning Overlord can absorb its magic, the Heart exploded and created a magical plague and decimating the surrounding land, the event was called the Great Cataclysm. Not to mention, the magic power it would take to revive the Heart."

"Got it, steal the Heart before a Great Cataclysm can happen again. Now, we just break in and take the thing?" Natsu asked.

"And destroy the place too." Gnarl told the Dragon Slayer, who grinned wildly at this. "We have to let this half-witted fool know he shouldn't be taking our things."

"You had me at destroying the place!" Natsu smirked, thinking of burning the place the ground before a thought came to mind. "Wait, what the hell is a Halfling? And while I'm all about going in there arms a blazing, I want to try to do things smarter, so I'd rather know what I'm facing before going in there. Do they have any magic I should know about?"

Gnarl couldn't help but smirk, it would seem this candidate had at least half a brain. Most of the candidates would simply charge into fights with a second thought and while this could work, it normally ended with them dying. It was best to have an Overlord that thought about their actions before making them just like the past four Overlords, so this candidate was on the right track.

"Well, Halfling are simply just a race of short and gluttonous humanoids that like to dwell primarily in hilly regions, they're also called Hobbits. Halflings are known for their excellent produce and cooking, but are often discriminated against by other races, particularly humans, because of their tendency to plunder farms and villages in search of food. But, after the Great Cataclysm they simply disappeared, I had hoped they all died. But, as for magic, well, it has been a few centuries since I have seen one and at the time they didn't but I'd still be careful, lots of things have magic now so they might as well. Now, can we hurry, I do hate being around all this fresh air and beauty."

Natsu couldn't understand Gnarls hatred of such things, maybe it was just that his race didn't like such things. Being raised by a Dragon, Natsu himself held a love for forests and caves and the likes. But, at this moment of time, he couldn't find himself to care, he just wanted to start his training and if it meant he needed this Nether Heart to get better training than promised, so be it.

As Natsu started to leave to retrieve the Heart only for Gnarl to stop him. "One moment Master. If you're going to face those Halflings, then you'll need some help as they can be rather vicious. Those Halflings are like cockroaches, where there's one, there's more of them."

With this the Minion Master pulled out a communications lacrima crystal from his cloak before a light brown skinned Minion with a yellow hard hat appeared. "Grubby, I need a Minion Gate and the gauntlet here now! I'm with the new candidate and we have found the Netherheart. Oh, and have one of the Minions grab the lacrima that has the Fourth's gear."

 _"For the Overlord!"_ Grubby yelled.

"Who was that?" Happy asked.

"That was Grubby, a Brown Minion. He's a Minion digger, he is in charge of expanding the tunnel network and setting up gates."

A few minutes later the ground started to lightly shake and open as four shiny, obsidian-like, jagged rocks, each pointing towards the center, within was a brown orb of energy. Out of the energy came Grubby with a dark looking gauntlet and pickaxe.

"Minion Gate and gauntlet for Master." Grubby said in a proud voice before handing the gauntlet to Natsu and jumping back into the Minion Gate.

"What's a Minion Gate." Natsu asked.

"A Minion Gate allows you to summon Minions to aid you in a fight. Browns are the toughest of all the Minions, they make up your soldiers, defenders, and berserkers. They're also never ones to shy away from a fight. In fact, it's quite difficult to get them to stop! Such is their dedication to the fight that Browns can also use many different objects as weapons. Their policy is bash first, jump up and down on the carcass after."

"And the gauntlet?"

"It is the most important tool for an Overlord, Master. You see, with the gauntlet you can summon and control armies of Minions. Now, put it on and summon some, Master. Be warned though, Master, at the moment you can only summon ten Minions, as we don't have enough Lifeforce to summon more. Though even if we had enough Lifeforce, until we can get you back to the Netherworld and confirm that you are indeed the new Overlord, you can only control fifteen Minion."

As Natsu looked at the Gauntlet, he couldn't help but think it was too big, but tried it on anyway. As he did so, the gauntlet refitted itself to him. Natsu suspected that the magic in the gauntlet allowed itself to fit its owner, so as he grew so did the gauntlet.

Before Natsu could ask how to use the gauntlet, an urge came to him. Like he already knew how to summon the Minions.

With nothing to lose Natsu did as he 'felt' and was rewarded by ten Brown Minions, all armored and wielding swords, though one also carried a black lacrima.

 **(The Brown Minions will be wearing** **the armor and helmets that the base Uruks' (the ones with pants (blue))** **wore in Shadow of Mordor's DLC, The Bright Lord only the material is** **made with orichalcum metal** **and will be wielding** **orcish** **swords from Skyrim. Also, the sandals will be replaced with actual boots)**

Upon them appearing they were crying out and jumping in joy. "Ah, look at those keen little evil faces, ready to loot and pillage at your command. Now, let's get that armor on." Gnarl said as the Minion with the lacrima unleash its contents.

"This was the Fourth Overlord's most powerful armor and one of his many weapons. The armor and gauntlet are part of his Infernal Armor, his helmet was called The Infernal Commander, the sword is called The Warlock, though originally not the strongest, it was remade to be the strongest. Don't worry about them being too big, like the gauntlet, they'll resize themselves to fit you." Gnarl said before the Minions started putting the armor on Natsu. Natsu's scarf covering the lower half of his face and his new helmet casting a pure black shadow, leaving only glowing red eyes visible.

 **(The glowing amber colored markings on the sword and the glowing amber color gems** **on the gauntlet will be changed to the same looking glowing red gems on the pauldron, also the sword's metal will change to the same color of The Reaper and the fur on it changed to black. Both the armor and sword will be made from the Daedric metal from Skyrim)**

"Now, before you leave to retrieve the Netherheart, let see if you can control them. Oh, before you ask, the armor is to hide your identity and will mask your voice so no one will recognize you which I why I recommend Happy keeps his cloak on and not use her magic if she is to go in with you."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Natsu felt another urge and as he did before, let this 'feeling' control what he did. Thinking where he wanted the Minion to go, they – to his surprise – went where he wanted.

"Good, good Master, you're doing better than half of the candidates I have seen. And remember, like I said, with the gauntlet, you'll be able to collect the Lifeforce of those you or your Minions kills. Either, you can pick them up or you can have the Minions pick them up and give them to you. The Lifeforces are used to create new Minions."

Natsu didn't really care that he had to kill people to get Lifeforce, he was a Dragon Slayer, a person trained by a dragon to kill, though it was to kill dragon, killing humans or anything living really fell upon the Slayer. Natsu started walking towards the Mansion with Happy and the Minions in tow.

 _ **At the door of the Mansion...**_

Natsu normally would have broken down the door, but not really knowing what he'd be facing, he went with sneaking in. With Natsu leading, Happy and the Minion entered the Mansion. They were slowly walking around, searching each room, looking for the Nether Heart.

As Natsu slightly opened the door to the library, he saw three Halflings exit from a secret door and as they neared the door, Natsu broke it down, trapping the Halflings underneath and sent the Minions to attack them. Within seconds, the Halflings were dead, but to Natsu's and Happy's confusion, beside the brown Lifeforce Orbs appearing, what appeared to be black smoke came from their bodies. Natsu made a mental note to ask Gnarl about it.

Now, many would think Happy would be shocked that her adoptive father would so easily have people killed and have it not affect him, but growing up, Natsu had made sure Happy fully understand what a Dragon Slayer was and does. The only thing that bothered her, was seeing a living person die in front of her. Plus, seeing as Natsu chose to go down the path of a dark mage and Happy would never betray or leave him no matter what path the Dragon Slayer took.

Once the Brown Lifeforce Orbs were absorbed into the gauntlet, Natsu, Happy, and the Minions entered the secret entrance which led to a spiraling staircase. The group carefully made their way down the staircase, where they found themselves in a huge chamber.

The chamber was full of stuff ranging from items, treasures, books, weapons, armors, statues, etc. They soon came across the Nether Heart which was surrounded by Everlue and his disgusting looking maids, along with twenty other Halflings.

"After nearly two hundred years, I, Everlue, descendant of Melvin the Small, have the Netherheart. With this we'll never have to worry about the Overlord going against us ever again, we have the power to rule the world!"

There were cheers at this, Natsu decided that it was time for the sneak attack and to bring the building down. But, Natsu's draconic nature decided to rear its head and Natsu simply chose to kill all the Halflings and take all their valuable for himself. Dragons were renown for their greed after all.

Pulling down his scarf, Natsu quickly gathered fire into his mouth. Leaving his hiding spot, Natsu jumped towards the Halflings and maids and yelled his attack, " _Roar of the Fire Dragon_ ", killing fifteen of the Halfling and all Everlue's maids, all except the pink haired gorilla-like one.

Natsu than sent his Minions to kill the rest of the Halflings and the last maid while Natsu himself rushed towards Everlue. "You have something that belongs to me!" Natsu masked voice came out very deep and with multiple echoes.

 **(Just imagine Sauron voice in Shadow of War)**

Before Everlue's could speak, Natsu used his speed to get to Everlue and hit him with an unrestrained " _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon_ ", killing him instantly which cause the gorilla-like maid to glow golden before disappearing, leaving only a golden key behind. The remaining of the Halflings already died at the hands of the Minions. Having his Minions collect the Lifeforce, Natsu then had the Minions start transfer the Heart to the wagon while he picked up the golden key.

 _ **Outside Everlue's**_ _**Mansion...**_

"Excellent work Master, I knew you could do it. Now that we have the Netherheart, not only can we leave this God forsaken place, but we'll be able to start fixing the tower and the rest of the Netherworld. Though, may I ask why you didn't destroy the Mansion."

"Everyone inside is died. Plus, I saw stuff I wanted."

"Already so much like an Overlord. Now, Master, put the Minions back through the gate but leave four and hop on the wagon, we have an Netherworld Gate waiting for us." And with that, they were off.

Once they reached the Netherworld Gate, Natsu had the Minions pick up the Heart and carry it to the gate before getting on it with Happy and Gnarl before they all were transported to the Netherworld Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Update Note: I'm changing the fact that Celebrimbor is needed for the New Ring and am adding the powers of the Nazgul's: Helm Hammerhand and Isildur, the power to control the beasts of Mordor and the raise the dead/summon wraiths - both under the complete control of the user - respectively)**

 **Chapter** **3**

 _ **Netherworld Tower...**_

Natsu found himself, alongside Happy, Gnarl, and the four Browns holding the Netherheart, slowly being floated down towards a hole leading to a lake of lava with multiple Minions surrounding the hole. While this would normally send anyone into a panic, Natsu, being a Fire Dragon Slayer, was rather safe from dying from lava. As they neared the hole, slabs of stone appeared, covering the hole.

 **(Sadly, I can't** **describe** **the Netherworld Tower, due to a lack of skill. But, I can tell you the Tower Upgrades I will be using. Juno's Banners, Juno's Candles, Juno's Rugs & Curtains, Juno's Bed, Fay's Dragon Alcoves, and Fay's Throne. The statues will be both** **the Golden Dogs of Hell replacing the Mistresses statue options** **and the** **Golden** **Demon Statues** **(next to the Alcoves)** **from** **the first Overlord)**

"It seems you're truly are the new Overlord. Now, you must be tired, so why not sit on your new throne, Sire." Gnarl said as he walked over to the throne.

"What happened to this place?" Natsu asked as he and Happy followed Gnarl.

"Sadly, Heroes and time happened. When Heroes have attacked this and previous Towers, they end up stealing our precious items and damaging the Towers heavily. And without an Overlord, Minions get less motivated to do much besides staying alive and finding a new Overlord, so the places always go to the dumps sadly. Sorry, Sire."

"It's of no worries Gnarl. Now that I'm here, we will return the Netherworld Tower to its former glory." Natsu said as he sat in his throne before he looked over his Minions. "Gnarl, I thought you said we had no more than ten Browns, and what about those Reds, Greens and that Blue."

"They're specialist Minions so we can't risk them, you already know Grubby, the ones with the hammers are Giblet and Ricket are the Forge Masters, and the one with the top hat is Grub, he is the Tailor. As for the other Browns, they are new, thanks to the Lifeforce you've gathered. And as for the others, even if you had hundreds of their Lifeforce Orbs, we couldn't send them as we don't have their Hive, Sire."

"What do you mean by 'their Hives'?" Happy asked.

"Well, to put it simply, Minions are created from their respective Lifeforce Orbs but are spawned from Minion Hives, without them we can't create more Minions. And as for Mortis, we would never risk him going out on the battlefield."

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Mortis has the power to resurrect dead Minions who couldn't be revived on the battlefield and the power to spawn more Minions using the Lifeforce Orbs you collect, the other Blues also have resurrecting powers but have time a limit as they don't have the unique ability of Mortis."

Just then, running up from some stairs on the one of the sides of the room, came another grey skinned Minion with a glass eye replacing his right. He was holding a cane with a skull with a green and red jester hat with bells on it and wore a green and red jester hat with bells and had white tribal markings on him. "Sorry I'm late, Sire." The Minion began before he went quite when Natsu looked at him with what felt like a 'I'll kill you if you don't shut your mouth' glare.

"Be quite!" Natsu – still with his helmet on, masking his voice – hissed at the Minion, his red eyes glowing brighter, putting some fear into the Minion.

"Impressive Sire. Sometimes there's just no stopping, believe me, I've tried. For you to do so with just a glance and a hiss, so soon, it says a lot about you." Gnarl said with an evil smile.

"Tell me Gnarl... can Mortis only bring back Minions or can he also bring humans back as well." Natsu asked the Minion Master, ignoring his comment of Quaver. When Happy heard what her father asked, she paid very close attention, as she knew what her father was asking.

"Sadly, no. I'm... sorry, Sire. But, there might be a way. One of our past Overlord's, an elven prince and a master smith, Celebrimbor, crafted a ring he called 'The New Ring' to defeat a past evil named Sauron, only he became corrupted by the ring he crafted for Sauron called 'The One Ring', which he stole and used to rebel against Sauron for his deception and after he died, he was cursed a wraith – due to putting some of his spirit into the ring – until the One Ring was destroyed but it did enable him to use some of its power and awaited until he found a host. When he did, that's when they crafted the New Ring. But, when they crafted it, two gods who were bored, decided they wanted something 'entertainment', so they made the New Ring have the power of the One Ring and not only added some of their power as well to spice things up, but added the powers granted from two of the nine Nazgul.."

"Who are the gods and what is a Nazgul?" Natsu asked, truly intrigued now.

"Ankhseram; God of Life and Death, and Chronos; God of Time, which will - in theory - give the power to control time and bring the dead back to life, like they never died. It should also grant you all forms of Time Magic, and Ankhseram Black Magic. as for the Nazgul, they were the servants of Sauron, human royalty corrupted and dominated through the Rings of Power given to them, they were the idea that would give birth to the One Ring. For the powers, you will have the ability to control the beasts of Mordor - the land where this all took place - and the ability to not only raise the dead but to summon wraiths, all completely under your control."

"These rings, where are they now?" Natsu asked calmly, but on the inside, he was freaking out. With that power, he could revive Lisanna and maybe go back in time to see why Igneel abandoned him.

"I'll have one of the Minions get Celebrimor's ring for you. As for Sauron's, his is destroyed."

"Now, get the Heart to its proper place and someone get the Master the New Ring, you useless sacks of puss!" Gnarl yelled at the Minions from his spot at the right side of the throne, who then picked up the Heart and carried it to a floating platform which floated off. "If you don't mind Sire, I will be in the library for a little while. Their somethings I need to refresh myself on."

"You may go."

With Happy on in his lap and his sword leaning against the left side of his throne, Natsu watched as the Minions rushed about, cleaning and fixing the tower. "Mortis, come to me."

"What can I do for you, Sire?"

"What will happen to me when I put on the ring?"

"Well, you will gain power but you will be cursed, banished from death. Even if you die, you would only be brought back at one of the many towers that Celebrimbor had built in his name."

"Thank you Mortis. Now, before you go, I have one more task for you. I want you to go to Magnolia Town and retrieve the body of Lisanna Strauss. Her burial should have already happened, but I don't know where the body is buried. If even a single hair on her body is harmed, I will be using you and anyone you take with you as training dummies, do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Sire." And like that, Mortis was off.

 ** _Three Hours later..._**

And hour after Mortis was gone and Gnarl came back from the library, Gnarl had showed Natsu and Happy the Minion Burrows, the Private Quarters, and the Foundations which was were the forge was. To get to these places, they had to use floating platforms, to Natsu's and Happy's shock, didn't get him sick. They had asked Gnarl why.

"This is why I went to the library Sire. To refresh my memory on certain subjects. The reason you aren't suffering from what all Dragon Slayer's suffer from is because Dragon Slayer's have dragon-like senses is because these platforms are part of the tower and like I said before, the tower is somewhat sentient and counts as a living entity. Not the mention, this is using magic to move. So, unless what you are runs off magic or counts as a living entity or you weren't as advanced in Dragon Slayer Magic like you are, the synchronization between the large gap of a human's semicircular canals and a Dragon's visual acuity will overload causing a very bad vertigo like effect." Was Gnarl's answer, surprising Natsu as he never knew.

When looking around Natsu and Happy were surprised to see the Netherworld Tower was a upside down, gothic, demonic style castle with a demonic face on its side. After that they arrived at their first stops, a place Gnarled called the Minion Burrows. A place where Minion Hives resided and where Minion were spawned and resurrected.

The second stop was the Foundations, which they saw Giblet, Ricket, and Grub with a few Browns fixing the place up. Gnarl explained that the last attack, the Heroes had made sure the all the places were heavily damaged.

The last stop was at the Private Quarters, where a few Minions were cleaning the place. Gnarl had informed them that this would be sleeping in once fixed and later, if Natsu should find anyone, mistresses.

Once the tour was over and they were returning from the Private Quarters, one of the Browns had brought Natsu, Celebrimbor's ring which had glowing blue word's written in what Gnarl said was an elvish language and – from what Gnarl said – was made of the purest of silver. The Minion had also brought a ghostly blue lacrima.

"I didn't tell him to get it but inside this lacrima, is Celebrimbor's gear, all crafted by him. Gloob, unseal it."

Looking over the gear, Natsu was very impressed, Gnarl was not lying when he said Celebrimbor was a master smith. Every piece was finely crafted to perfection and like the New Ring, all the armor and lining, was pure silver. 'But, the blue has to go.' Natsu couldn't help but think, he had nothing against the color blue but he liked black better. "Gnarl, can Grub change the blue to black and make it fire proof, actually make the armor fire proof too?"

"Yes, Sire. He'll have it down quickly. Gloob seal it back up and take it to Grub, tell him the Master wishes it to be black instead of blue and to make it and the armor fire proof."

"For the Overlord!" Gloob yelled before doing what was asked.

"Now, Sire, Celebrimor's gear will allow you to have two faces so to speak. You will be able to keep being Salamander with Celebrimbor's gear and be the Bright Lord with the Forth's gear."

"Bright Lord?" Natsu asked.

"It's what Celebrimbor called himself during his reign and since you have his ring and will have his powers when you wear the ring, you should be called the Bright Lord like he was."

Hearing the Netherworld Gate open, Natsu and Happy devoted all their intention to it. They saw Mortis appear with six Browns holding Lisanna's body. When they finally touched ground, Happy flew over and cried on her body while Natsu gained a melancholic look under his helmet, his glowing eyes dimed.

"Mortis, take her to your spot in the Minion Burrow. I know you respect the dead to a great level and will make sure her body is in the best condition."

"Yes, Bright Lord."

As Mortis and the Minions were leaving, the same Minion that Gnarl had sent to Grub returned. Grabbing the lacrima, Natsu left for the Private Quarters to change.

Once changed, Natsu returned. "Gnarl, I remember I asked you why I was chosen to be the new Overlord, can you tell me now?"

"Of course, Sire. With the Netherheart returned, we'll be able to find out soon enough. And to be honest, I would like to know myself. Follow me."

And with that Natsu followed Gnarl to the balcony and onto one of the platforms where it took them to the top of the tower above the Foundations. **(Insert what the Netherheart's room looked like in Fellowship of Evil. Note, sadly, I never played the game, so I'm going off info I see in videos and the Overlord wiki.)**

Reaching the Neatherheart, Gnarl put his hands near the Heart which seemed to glow even brighter. Natsu watched has Gnarls eye slowly became wide and he gained a look of awe and fear. "What does it say Gnarl."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were E.N.D., Sire" Gnarl asked, looking at Natsu with a new-found respect.

"I'm who now?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took a while to update, I was playing the new Shadow of War. Can't add the New Ring without understanding what it does and allows, you know. Research!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided that Natsu's "E.N.D." form will have the hair style, facial hair style, face, and body of Alucard's** **"Dracula" form and some of his powers and will also be a vampire since in the anime, vampires are demons. Also, unlike in the games, Natsu will have unlimited focus and arrows and branded people will not be able to betray him like in Shadow of Mordor. Natsu will also be taught** **Aera magic only unlike the Exceed, his will be black.**

 **Powers from Alucard** **list: Regeneration, intangibility, immortality, hemokensis, weather control, hypnosis, gravity defiance, supernatural detection**

 **Minion info** **listed at bottom**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **During the two and a half**_ _**years timeskip, X782, Netherworld Tower: Throne room...**_

Over the past two and a half years a lot had changed for Natsu and Happy. Natsu had been taught many things to increase his knowledge, he was taught simple and easy magic by Gnarl through books since Browns can't use magic (Requip, Transformation Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sleep Magic, Thought Projection, and Aera), Happy was taught Transformation Magic and Requip, but the main one being Natsu found out he wasn't even human and was over 400 years old. He was the most powerful of a subspecies of the demon race which was created from books which were made by Zeref, the darkest mage to ever exist. Not only that, but he was meant to be the dark mage's younger brother. And Zeref was actually a female instead of being a male like everyone was taught she was.

From what Gnarl was able to find out, some 400+ years ago during the civil war between Dragons called the Dragon King Festival, Natsu and his parents were killed when a Dragon attacked their small village. Natsu and Happy were surprised to find out Natsu was born so long ago and was the brother to the world's darkest mage.

Although Natsu soon gained a deadpan look after Gnarl went on to explain that Zeref had a thing for her bother, whether it love or lust or both, the Minion Master didn't know. But, to bring him back, Zeref attended the Mildian Magic Academy to research the connection between life and death.

During her time at the academy, Gnarl had learned that Zeref created the ideas of the R-System as a way to revive and Eclipse as a way to go back in time to save Natsu, but both untimely failed.

With the R-System, Zeref was, urged to abandon this idea by teachers at the Mildian Magic Academy due to the sheer amount of energy required, as well as the need for a human sacrifice. While the Eclipse was for Zeref to go back in time to stop her younger brother from dying, though she later abandoned this idea as she found out she could only go to a point of time where the Eclipse existed.

After the creation of the ideas and the R-System and many repeated warnings, the board of directors of the academy finalized his expulsion due to not complying with their rules, this causing anger to Zeref after hearing from one of the superior casting doubt upon her ever bringing back her brother. Upon this happening the God of Life and Death, Ankhseram, cursed the young girl due to defiling the law of life, causing her to exert a black aura around herself that evidently ended up massacring the entire academy's population.

Her curse was the Contradictory Curse or Ankherseram Black Magic. This magic was uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius of the caster. However, if the user forgets the value of life, they can fully control the magic. The main side effect of this curse is near-absolute immortality. Additionally, after some time of being afflicted with the curse, the person in question's mental state becomes warped to the point where even their own thoughts, feelings and actions become contradictory as well.

Gnarl told Natsu that since no mortal could ever hope to kill her, she started to the new subspecies of demon, Etherious, with the innate desire to kill her. Over the years the years, she created many demons. It was at this time, after perfecting creating demon, she revived Natsu and renamed his Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D.

Natsu couldn't help but feel sorry for his sister, but from what Gnarl explained about the spell she used to create her demon, if she died so to would all her creations. He couldn't understand, why go through all that trouble and misery if you wanted to die, taking with you the reason you struggled to bring back.

It was Happy though who asked why Natsu couldn't remember any of this. Gnarl found out that Zeref had sealed Natsu's memories and power into his book before giving him to Igneel. As for how Zeref met Igneel, Gnarl found out that one day while out gathering herbs, Zeref stumbled across the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, who unlike many other Dragons at the time was not opposed to associating with humans, and after acquainting with one another, the Dragon had agreed to teach Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic and raise him.

Gnarl suspected that Zeref did this to make Natsu even stronger by learning Dragon Slayer Magic. Seeing as Natsu was made an Etherious with a human body as his base, he would be able to learn and use magic.

What Gnarl explained next only made him extremally angry and explained why he couldn't read the current language when he was younger, a fact that caused him to be badly picked on and teased for.

An ancient Dragon Slayer during the Dragon King Festival, by the name of Acnologia, fought on the side that wanted to co-exist with humans but him and a group of Dragon Slayer became corrupt by their power and disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, killing every Dragon they could, and bathing in their blood. After encountering a gang of Dragon who fatally injured a child, Acnologia killed all of them in reprieve for the child. He then came upon her wounded body, promising he'll slay every Dragon after he couldn't save her life. This coupled with Dragons murding his family and destorying his city and destroying, Acnoloiga started his annihilation of the Dragons and self-proclaimed himself, the Dragon King. But, due to the overuse of his magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King.

Igneel – like many other Dragons – had his soul stolen from him by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him weakened and half-dead. Igneel trained Natsu and when the time came, he, along with four other Dragons, sealed their soul inside their Slayer foster child's body with the Dragon Soul Technique for several reasons: one was to prevent them from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia by creating antibodies to prevent the Dragonification process; and the other was to allow their wounded soul time to heal by absorbing Ethernano so that they could reemerge and defeat Acnologia once and for all.

However, Ethernano concentrations were extremely low in the past, and so Igneel hatched a plan with Zeref and the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia to use the Eclipse Gate and send the Dragon Slayers housing their foster parents' souls forward to July 7 in the year X777, where Ethernano concentrations were exceedingly great. This gave the Dragon Slayer children the illusion that their foster parents abandoned them on said date, having no idea that they were inside them all along.

After all this information Natsu had fallen in shock and depression. Igneel – his foster father – had done all this without telling him, letting him believe he was abandoned. If he had known, he would have done things different and people wouldn't have looked down on him. And from what Gnarl had said, Igneel could have been talking to Natsu this entire time.

Once a week in his room, Natsu's shock and depression turned into an inferno of rage that triggered his true magical potential creating a blast of ghostly blue power filled with rage and sorrow to all over, from Ishgar to the Alvarez Empire, and somehow reaching the celestial realm, catching the attention of Zeref, Acnologia, Tartarus, Grimoire Heart, the Celestial King, and the Spriggan Twelfth.

Despite raising him with the upmost amount of love and care, Igneel didn't love him, he, and the other Dragons were only using their Slayers for their own gain. They limit their Slayer's power, fearing they would turn out like Acnologia. But, he had to find the other four Slayer's and see if they're stories was the same.

Natsu had asked if they could undo what was done to him. Gnarl had said, with the power of the Netherheart and the New Ring, they could break the seal. Gnarl had also said that all Etherious had an ability they could enter called their Etherious Form which they gain access to an enhanced set of abilities of their already available abilities. And since they were incapable of using magic, they used Curses which run off Curse Power which was the manifestation of powerful, negative human emotions, created by none other than Natsu himself.

They also had been able to revive Lisanna, but at the same time not everything went to plan. The Lisanna they had brought back – to everyone's surprise – was not the Lisanna Natsu and Happy knew. Apparently, this Lisanna was from a parallel universe to Earthland called Edolas. Gnarl then went on to explain the Natsu what he knew of Edolas which was limited.

Edolas had an alternate version of themselves and unlike Earth Land, magic in Edolas is not stored within a person's body, but rather in magic objects, often in the form of Lacrima, which could be imbued into items to grant them specific magical function. The reason for this was because magic in Edolas was low and was becoming lower each day, so, the magic that was there was limited.

One of the difference – from Edo Lisanna's explanation – was that some of the land floated and the only guild that existed was Fairy Tail and was considered a Dark Guild. The reason for this was because to try and control the amount of magic being used, their King, Faust, ordered the outlaw of magic unless they worked for the Kingdom or got permission and to make sure no one can learn magic, he ordered all magician guilds to disband. But, Fairy Tail had resisted and so, was branded a Dark Guild.

From what Edo Lisanna told him and Happy, everyone in the guild was very different from theirs. The main differences were that Edo Natsu was a weak sissy outside of his car, the Gray of their world wore excess layers of clothes, Mira was a kind-hearted person, Cana was very lady like, Levy had an attitude problem, and Nab was always doing quests.

She also explained that Faust was stealing magic from this world and sometime magical items or will transfer or have people trade places. With her case being her dead body was replaced by this world's Lisanna, who might still be alive.

The reactions from Gnarl, Natsu, and Happy were different. Natsu and Happy were angry that the King of Edolas was stealing Earth Land's magic and were that their Lisanna might still be alive. Natsu also shared the anger Gnarl felt - due to his draconic nature - the magic of Earth Land belonged to the Bright Lord and that Lord was Natsu.

Natsu had asked Edo Lisanna if there was a way to get the Edolas, only to be informed that she didn't know a way back without whatever the King used to steal magic and swap thing over. But, even if Natsu did get to Edolas, there was a high-risk of him not being able to use his magic.

And so, with the knowledge about Edolas' power problem, Gnarl made plans train Natsu to use his new weapons and ring with the same precision and skill as Celebrimbor while also training Natsu in his Overlord abilities. In case his armor was damaged, Gnarl had Giblet and Ricket train Natsu to have the same skill as the unrivaled master in crafting as Celebrimbor was while Gnarl also had Grub train Natsu how to tailor.

They had also sent as many Minions as they could to finding the hives with the help of Natsu every now and then, they succeeded. With the help of Celebrimbor, Natsu and Gnarl managed to change all Minions to Uruk-hai (Great Orcs) with some, mostly browns, becoming Olog-hai (War Trolls), and found and managed to get Natsu to brand Caragors, Caragaths, Dire Caragors, Graugs, Drakes, and what little he did found of Rare Graugs to add to his army, he even managed to find an legendary Graug.

She then asked why Natsu was with an Exceed which was answered by Natsu asking what an Exceed was. She explained that Exceed were cat-like beings that lived on a floating island call Extalia which was ruled by their Queen, Shagotte, who was considered the god of Edolas. It was said that not only could she see the future but when someone would die. It was also said that the Queen sent one hundred unborn Exceed eggs to Earth Land to eliminate the Dragon Slayers who posed a threat to Edolas.

Natsu, Happy, and Gnarl couldn't help but laugh at the thought, before being taught Transformation Magic, the only magic Happy had was Aera. That and, to defeat a trained and skilled Dragon Slayer like Natsu you would need mass amounts of magic power or armies of powerful mages, even if Natsu's body and mind was the age of a nine when he found Happy, the young, untrained, and weak newborn with a non-combative magic wouldn't be able to defeat Natsu.

There was also the matter on Everlue's Mansion, when Gnarl had learned of the identity of Everlue he was shocked to say the least. He had never thought the Halfling had descendants before theorizing that it had probably happened before Melvin became Melvin Underbelly after being corrupted by the Second Overlord. Then he became overjoyed that Natsu didn't destroy Everlue's mansion as during his search for the Netherheart, Everlue more than likely found multiple Overlord items that were lost over the years.

The first items were something called the Palantir's which were similar to a black crystal ball similar a communications lacrima but had fiery innards. Celebrimbor explained that from ancient times, the Palantir would enable long-distance communication across the lands. By looking into the dark crystal, an Overlord could see the surroundings of the other Palantir's and mentally converse with anyone looking into another Palantir. And a very powerful Overlord could dominate or compel a lesser mind through the orb. Natsu had Mortis bond the Palantir's to the Netherheart for when he handed a Palantir to someone, he could communicate with them.

The second item was something Gnarl called The Light of Galadriel which was a small yellow crystal with Daedric metal so as the user could wear it on one of their palms. Celebrimbor explained that this item could expel dark magic and could create a shield of light which would keep anyone inside safe from or dark magic. Natsu had fashioned the item on his left palm on the hand the New Ring was on.

The third and last item was the Third Overlord's coffin, formally called the Coffin of Revival and was all stone with a gothic design. Gnarl explained that it would heal any wounds, though, the more serious the damage was the longer it took to heal. He had also said, if left in the coffin long enough, it could revive the dead, wake someone from their coma, even repair any damage done to someone's mind. Though, Natsu didn't have to worry about dying, now with Celebrimbor summoned and bonded with him – which involved having his throat slit – Natsu was banished from death. He would die, only to be thrust back into the world. After retrieving these items and everything else of value to Natsu – meaning stuff that had gold and books since if he did get a mistress and if she liked books... – he burned the mansion to the ground.

the fourth was simply a gold harp.

From that day forth, Natsu had been trained in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, archery, crafting, stealth, and proper etiquette **(We all know why)** while Gnarl gave Natsu the education he needed and the knowledge of the Overlord's powers and duties. And without Erza's harshness about learning, Gnarl was surprised with how fast of a learner Natsu was.

Gnarl had Natsu revive the Netherghuls as a means of protection for when Natsu left to keep his life as Salamander so as not to raise suspicion among the public as to why he just up and vanished.

Natsu - with the power of the ring and the Netherheart - managed to undo after they were interrupted by the power of Igneel which led to Natsu meeting Igneel for the first time since Igneel sealed himself in him before Igneel was ejected from Natsu. During their confrontation, Natsu's rage once more its max, sending out another blast of power only this one was full of pure rage, dazing Igneel before Natsu – in his raging mind and with his new-found power – beat Igneel into the ground before climbing on him so he could look Igneel in the eye.

 _ **Flashback...**_

"You used me! I trusted you! All you've ever done is shown me false love and used me as a pawn in yours and the other dragons game of chess against Acnologia. Did you ever once think, if you did this, made us think you abandoned us and limit our power, we would happily understand. Now look at your plan, one of your Slayer have turned against you in rage, Acnologia has gained _years_ of experience and power. If you trained me to control my flames and gave me training to be more powerful, the love of my life would still be alive." Natsu went on before he jumped down and stood in front of Igneel's underbelly – the softest part of most dragons – before unsheathing his sword.

"How does feel knowing you'll die before getting your revenge, _father_? That you played me for nothing, taught me, only for me to be your doom. Now that I know I'm E.N.D. and that the demon side of me is the one that was truly there for me in the beginning. When I asked why I had these urges to kill and destroy, why didn't you tell me?"

 **"I didn't tell you because I love you too** **much to allow such a burden to fall on your shoulders. But now I realize, I should have trusted you more, been honest."**

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME! TELL ME THE TRUTH! THAT YOU USED ME AS NOTHING BUT A PAWN IN YOUR PLAN! Do you know how much pain I went through when I thought you abandoned me? Thinking you left because I wasn't good enough. You feared me becoming like Acnologia, so you took precautions by limiting my power, but this did nothing but put me closer to be like him."

 **"I do love you my son, more than anything. I'm sorry I put** **you through so much suffering, I was wrong to believe you would become like Acnologia** **if not worse. You're right,** **our plan let Acnologia** **gain experience and power, we could have let you stay behind as you are ageless. We were fools to seal your** **memories and powers. Slay** **me and bath in my blood, gain power and become a Dragon, my son. Defeat Acnologia. But before you kill me let me tell you of what you are."**

"Fine, tell me."

 **"You, my son, are** **the Last Dovahkiin** **which means "Born Hunter of Dragonkind". Legends tells** **of a hero** – **or in this case, a dark mage and an Overlord –** **known** **as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny** **is to destroy the evil dragon,** **Alduin, The World Eater. But, unlike before, I had found that Alduin** **is already dead, so that may mean you are Alduin** **reborn, this is why** **I feared** **what you would become, but I now see I was wrong to do so and my fear is what turned you towards the path of evil.** **Because of my fear and limiting your power and not training** **you better, your mate is dead."**

"Well, you no longer have to fear. I will relieve you from the burden of that emotion and any other." Natsu said quietly before stabbing through the underbelly of Igneel – hitting his heart – before running it down the rest of his belly.

Falling to his knees Natsu let a tears of blood escape. 'Igneel did love me. I'm a demon and yet I'm crying, how... demons can't cry. Igneel...' Natsu then let out a roar filled with sorrow which soon turned into a roar of a dragon.

 _ **Flashback end...**_

After killing his father, Natsu had bathed in Igneel blood and soon started his goal of overusing his magic to turn into dragon. And he started researching heavily of his previous incarnation.

He had also discovered – from Gnarl – that the gold key he had found was one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys, Virgo The Maiden, a Celestial Spirit. A race of magical beings that lived in the own universe – the Celestial Spirit World – and were able to – through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Key – be summoned by mages of Earth Land to fight for them. Gnarl also mentioned that in the Celestial Spirit World was different with respect to the human world: a day in the celestial spirit world was approximately three months in the human world.

Natsu had summoned Virgo – though with no hope as Gnarl explained that Celestial Spirits were being of light magic and normally didn't ally themselves with being of dark magic, like Natsu had become – and to everyone's surprise, it had worked. She took the form of a beauty with a petite body, shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wore a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

She had – surprisingly – agreed to form a contract with Natsu. Natsu soon find out that the maid was masochist, which he found amusing and ironic considering she was the Maiden.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Once again, sorry for** **the long update guys, been busy with school and the like.**

 **All Minion captains will wear the outfit of the Dark Tribe Uruks from Shadow of War, only with pants and the helmet the commander class Uruk wear.**

 **Browns: Types: Soldiers, Savages, Defenders, Classes: Beastmasters, Berserkers, Commanders, Slayers, Tanks, Tricksters**

 **Reds: Types: Soldiers, Archers, Classes: Beastmasters, Berserkers, Commanders, Destroyers, Marksmen, Trickster**

 **Greens: Types: Soldiers, Savages, Classes: Assassins, Beastmasters, Berserkers, Commanders, Trackers, Trickers**

 **Blues: Types: Soldiers, Savages, Classes: Assassins, Berserkers, Commanders, Healers, Necromancers, Trickers**

 **All Minion weapons will be orcish weapons from Skyrim. like mentioned before - though at the time I was talking about those ten Minion - all Minions will be wearing what the Soldier Uruks wore in The Bright Lord DLC in Shadow of Mordor (the ones with pants)** **, but all armor will be made from orichalcum ore** **. All Minions clothing color will be black.**

 **Soldier: orcish sword, Savages: orcish axes, Defenders: orcish shield ( made to have the length and width of the shield from Shadow of War), orcish battleaxe (made with a spear tip), and orcish swords, Archers: orcish bow and orcish arrows, and all Olog-hai: orcish maces (made to the sizes of the Olog-hai's maces in Shadow of War)**

 **Minion Immunities:**

 **Reds: fire and lava, Greens: poison, Blues: Magic and water.**

 **Also, from my research - for those that are interested - drakes are simply just a smaller subcategory of dragons. And Caragors would be likened to lions while Caragaths would be likened to tigers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu's hair,** **body, and teeth is now that of how I described his "E.N.D." Form – which is just Alucard's** **"Dracula" form's hair style, facial hair style, face structure, body structure, and teeth** **with** **Natsu's pink hair color and black eyes, for those who forgot** – **as** **some** **of the Etherious's** **"Etherious"** **forms** **sometimes** **make permanent** **changes to the body, either** **fully or partial.**

 **Also, I'm making it so –** **through the ability of the New Ring** – **Natsu no longer has motion sickness.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Present time, Netherworld Tower: Throne Room...**_

Sitting on his throne, Natsu couldn't help but sigh. He had decided to return to Magnolia as not only an independent mage but a Saint level mage, a feat he managed to achieve just few months ago.

Requiping his Saint level identification which was simply a necklace with a gold plate and a brown leather cord which hung in front of his chest. **(The plate necklace is from the Overlord anime for those who didn't know. Independent mage plate system** **at the bottom)**

"Sire, are you sure it is wise to return there?"

"Wise? Only time will tell, but I will not be going to Magnolia right away, I have received some info from one of my informants that "Salamander" will be appearing in Hargeon Town. I will not allow someone to use my public alias - I cannot imagine anything more offensive. He shall feel my flames of wrath as I burn the mark of my hand into his face." Natsu said darkly as he personality had been tainted by his new position.

"You're right, Sire. That stupid human will need learn his place and be an example to all who would dare think to do the same. After all, you are now an independent mage, neither a legal or dark mage in the eyes of the public. Remind them of that."

"Alright Natsu, I'm ready." Happy said in her "Human" form using the Transformation magic she had learned while wearing a necklace similar to Natsu's only its plate was iron and had a black leather cord. **(Happy's** **human form will be the look of Asada Shino or Sinon** **from Sword Art Online in** **ALfheim** **Online)**

"Let's be off then."

 _ **Netherworld Gate, Hargeon**_ _**Town's**_ _**Sewers...**_

"I hate this fucking gate's location." Natsu hissed out through gritted teeth, eyes briefly flashing a bright ghostly blue. The stench attacking his sensitive sense of smell.

"At least no one comes down here, so no one will find the gate. Now, let's hurry! The faster we get this done, the faster we can do the monster quest we got from the Magic Council." Happy said with closed eyes, a **(anime)** cat mouth, an overly happy voice, her tail wiggling left to right while her ears twitched, and closed fists next to her face – the left next to her chin and her right next to her forehead – as she hopped closer to him.

"*Sigh* I can't help but worry about you sometimes..." Natsu said with a blank face and voice as he stared at Happy before sighing again, walking towards the exit. "Let's go before this smell manages to piss me off."

"Stop complaining, think about it. Once we kill the monster, you can get a nice trophy from one of its horns."

"I'm not complaining and I already plan to take its horn as a trophy, my draconic nature demands it."

 _ **Hargeon**_ _**Town's Streets: Alleyway...**_

"Now, to find that bug using my alias. Watch, I bet he's just around the corner..."

"And I bet you're wro-" Happy started only to be interrupted.

"Oh my god! It's Salamander." A random girl squealed out on the bridge the alleyway led to.

"I can't help but wonder how you do that." Happy said with a deadpan look as stared at Natsu, a twitch starting to develop in her left eyebrow.

"Dumb luck." Natsu answered before walking off towards the direction of the massive sounds of squealing. He had always just used his supersensitive senses thanks to being a Dragon Slayer – a trait he always used when betting – he was still surprised that Happy – a member of a cat-like race – didn't have animal-like senses.

Standing on the bridge, Natsu saw the huge crowd of women and his imposter. The man had the look of an 'arrogant, weak, extravagant bastard, who think he's hot shit'. Not to mention his 'pretty-boy' face.

"I'm going to enjoy shaming this bastard. Happy, you get the guards so we can to turn this guy in."

"Why would we turn him in?"

"Because, in case you forgot, that's Bora, Bora of Prominence. He was excommunicated from his old guild – Titan Nose – for his illegal activities. Though, I heard, now he does slave trading which has given him the bounty of 20,000 jewel. That's why we're turning him in, plus he's using charm magic and that alone will bump up his bounty by another 20,000."

"Got it, I'll go get the guards so we can get your reward." Happy said as she walked away.

Natsu just jumped off the bridge, landing on the main street before heading towards the crowd of women. Reaching the crowd, Natsu started pushing through, soon seeing the douche in the center thanks to his new intimidating height of 6'6. Bending forwards as to let some of his new upper-back length hair to hang in front of his face to create a shadow covering the upper half of his face while he gained a predatory grin.

"So, you're "Salamander", huh? How sad, I was expecting someone more powerful and intimating person to pretend to be me." Natsu said as he reached Bora before quickly snatching his Charm magic ring, crushing it into a little ball before lighting his hand on fire, melting it, breaking the charm of the crowd. Soon, the crowd started to whisper, having undoubtedly heard him say he was the real Salamander.

"Such pathetic craftsmanship. How much did you pay for that pathetic Charm magic ring?"

"1-100,000 jewel." Bora stuttered out, terrified of the real Salamander in front of him. He had heard the story of how violent and ferocious the former A-Class, now Saint level mage had become after leaving Fairy Tail.

Thrusting his left hand on Bora's face – over his right eye – forcing Bora to his knees. "Bora of Prominence, I hear that you're a slave trader now, kidnaping women, selling them in Bosco, and using my alias to do so. So far in my life, I have never heard something so damn offensive." Natsu said in a quiet but loud enough voice for everyone to hear as he burned his hand print into the side Bora's face before sensing Happy arrive with the guards.

"Crawl away from me, filth!" And with that, Natsu shoved Bora to the ground and watch as he crawled to the guards. "Now Happy, let's go, we still have a quest to do." Natsu said after seeing Happy receive the reward money before walking away.

Though a couple minutes later he was stopped. "Um, excuse me, Salamander-sama." Natsu turned towards the voice and find it belonged to a rather beautiful blond.

"Can I help you?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you. I don't want to think what could have happened had you not come."

"Don't mention it." Natsu said as he started to walk away again.

"Wait, at least allow me to get you lunch for helping me. By the way, I'm Lucy"

"Alright then, Lucy. Follow me, I saw a rather nice-looking sushi restaurant on my way here. Oh, and I'll be paying, but... thank you for the gesture." Natsu finished with a handsome smirk causing Lucy to blush.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and the girl with the sky-blue hair and cat ears and a tail is my daughter, Happy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Natsu said with a curt nod.

 _ **The two weeks**_ _**later, Magnolia Town...**_ **(The quest Natsu went on is the quest where Erza** **got the giant** **horn in** **her first appearance)**

Standing in front of Fairy Tail's guild doors were Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, who had been wanting to join the guild.

"Well Lucy, you've made it. How do you feel?"

"Overjoyed." Lucy breathed out.

"Come on then." Natsu said before he pushed open the doors and walked in – Happy and Lucy in tow – gaining many looks.

"Who's in charge of the guild in place of the Old Man?" Natsu asked knowing Makarov had left for the annual guild master meeting.

"That would be me." Mira softly called out behind the bar. Everyone who was in the guild long, recognized Natsu from his unique rose-pink hair. Same as Natsu and Happy recognized Mira by her and her siblings unique silver white hair.

A few minutes later, Erza walked through the door, interrupting Mira's and Natsu's stare down. "Listen the blonde's names is Lucy, she wants to join the guild."

"She's more than welcomed to." Mira said as she grabbed to guild stamp before walking over the Natus's little group.

"So, Natsu I heard you're a Saint level independent mage now." Erza said, she had always known Natsu had potential to be strong but she had never noticed how strong he really was when he was in the guild. She had always bossed him around and hit him when he didn't do as she said, she had always been guilty when she looked back at it.

"What do you want Titania?" This reply caused Erza to flinch.

"Simple, I need to hire you." Erza said calmly, while everyone else's – except Natsu, who just raised an eyebrow – jaws dropped. "On my way back to the guild I overheard some dark mages from the Eisenwald guild talking about how one of their members had stolen Lullaby." This got Natsu's eyes to widen.

'Lullaby.' Natsu thought as he mentally smirked. This was his chance to recruit a fellow Etherious to his ranks, a chance he was more than ready for, but... there wasn't a reason for him not to make it hard for Erza. "How much?"

"What?"

"How much will you pay me for this job, I don't do shit for free. After all, this is a job I could do own my own, so how much will you pay me for my help."

"How much do you want?" Erza asked with gritted teeth, she knew he was simply trying to irritate her, add to the fact he had basically called her weaker than him.

"20,000 if we manage to get the flute before it's activated and 50,000 if we have to fight it. Also, I get to keep it after."

"Out of the question! Lullaby will be placed back where it was put!"

"Than good luck." Natsu said as he started walking out the guild.

"Why do you want Lullaby?"

"Simply, I'm a first-generation Dragon Slayer and we are the closet things to dragons any human could dream to get, and like dragons, I'm greedy and like powerful artifacts. I'll lock Lullaby deep in my treasury which is a place only I can get to."

"Fine, but only because I really need help. Gray, you're coming with."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Gray squeaked out.

"Happy, you stay here and help Lucy out with her magic." Natsu said, looking at Happy – which got wide eyes – before receiving an "Aye!" in return. "Alright, let's go, the faster we're done the faster I can get a qeust."

"Let me pack first."

"No! Erza you take hours to pack all that useless shit you pack, we're going straight to the train station, no detours."

 _ **Next station, unknown town...**_

Opening his eyes from his nap Natsu soon heard someone. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." Natsu said as he noticed Erza and Gray had left in the train.

"I'm Kageyama, nice to meet you."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, it is nice to meet you as well." Quickly, Natsu grabbed the black shoe that was about to meet his face with his right hand.

"You got good reflexes, you fly."

"Fly, huh? I'll have you know I haven't been a part of Fairy Tail in two and a half years, dumb shit, get with the time." Natsu said before he twisted Kageyama's foot about 180 degrees before throwing him back into his seat. "Where's Lullaby?"

"Fuck you!"

"Unlike my former guild, I have no qualms about killing. Now, where. Is. Lullaby?" Natsu asked, his eyes now glowing a ghostly bright blue and his left hand gripped tightly around Kageyama's throat. Kageyama's response was to shove a duffle bag – with the flute inside – into Natsu's right hand. "Good boy. Let's hope we never see each other again." With that, Natsu hopped out the window.

"That was easy." Natsu said, smirking as he put the duffle bag into his requip storage space.

 _ **Two hours later...**_

Walking back into the guild, Natsu went directly to the quest board, having already been paid by Erza after they defeated the rest of the dark guild at the next station.

Reaching the S-Class quest board, Natsu immediately found one he liked. It was simply breaking a curse on an island, Galuna Island to be more specific. He had heard from Gnarl about the faint but powerful demonic energy similar to his own coming from Galuna Island. If his assumptions were correct, this energy was coming from one of Zeref's many other demons. Now, he could add not only Lullaby to his ranks but another powerful Etherious.

Looking at the rewards, Natsu noticed it not only had offered a nice pay but offered a golden gate key. A smirk working his way to his face. Grabbing the paper, Natsu walked down to Mira. "I'll be taking this."

"Ok, I'll notify them."

"Happy-."

"Help Lucy. No problem, more than happy to."

 _ **Three days later, Galuna**_ _**Island...**_

Natsu snapped his eyes open before spitting out sand. "Fucking ocean." Natsu spat out angrily before getting up. "*Sigh* Now to find the village."

An hour later Natsu finally found the village only to see it had had giant wooden walls and a giant wooden gate. "Of course."

"Who goes there?"

"The independent mage that Fairy Tail notified you of!" Natsu yelled, truly annoyed with the whole day. "If you want identification, the plates on my chest." Soon a yell of "Open the gate!" Was heard.

"Thank you for coming here." The – what Natsu assumed – village leader started. "I know this is sudden, but please look at this. Everyone takeoff your cloaks."

"You have demonic appendages, I'm going to hazard a guess and say that's from the curse."

"Yes, the people, the dogs, even the birds are affected by this curse. We've shown these to doctors, that when we found out this was no disease. Also, the moon's "magical power" has something to do with this."

"'The moon's magical power'?"

"Ever since ancient times, this island has accumulated moonlight. This had made the island so beautiful that it shined like the moon. But a few years ago, the moonlight suddenly started to turn purple. After the moon turned purple, our bodies started to change."

As if perfect timing, Natsu noticed the mooning coming out and indeed, it was purple. He then watched as the villagers turned into demons.

"Sorry if we scarred you... when the purple moon is out... our bodies change into these ugly demons."

'If they think their ugly, they should see Gnarl...' Natsu thought.

"Once it become morning, everyone will turn back to their original forms... but recently there were some people who didn't change back and lost their soul."

"Don't worry, I'm here now. Now if you excuse me, I have investigating to do." Natsu said, deciding not to wait till morning.

"We just need you to destroy the moon." _That_ stopped him.

'Yeah, not happening. Now, on to the cause of the curse.' Natsu thought as he walked away.

An hour later, Natsu came across what seemed to be the ruins of a temple. Walking in Natsu noticed multiple moon-related carving. "Huh, I bet the dumbasses actually used to devote themselves to the moon like one would a god." Natsu said amused before one of his steps cracked the ground. "… Oh... shit..." with that, the ground crumbled away underneath him. "FFUUCCKK!"

 _ **A**_ _**cavern under the temple...**_

Natsu angrily glared the hole he fell from. "Fuck... my... luck."

Sitting up Natsu immediately saw a giant ice crystal with an equally large demon in it. Requiping an communication lacrima, Natsu had it connect to the one Gnarl had.

"Yes, Sire."

"Gnarl, which etherious is that one."

"Oh... I believe that gargantuan is Deliora."

"Why is he on Galuna Island." Natsu asked confused only for Gnarl to tell him he didn't know either. Natsu then went on the fill Gnarl in on what was going on.

"Sound like moon drip, Sire."

"Moon drip?"

"Yes, it is a dispel spell. It gathers the Moon's Magic Power in one place, utilizing it to deactivate any possible spell. The ice 'shell' around Deliora is most likely a prison spell. Aside from that, the spell produces exhaust fumes that crystallize and eventually create a layer in the sky, which has an unhealthy effect on Demons, as it affects their memories."

"Thanks Gnarl."

"Any time, Sire." Putting away the lacrima, Natsu look at the ceiling above Deliora."Alright, get to the top of the temple, stop the ritual, use my time magic to reverse the spell on Deliora and force him under my command, brake the layer over the moon, then go back to Magnolia and hang out for a spell I guess."

Gathering magic on his feet, Natsu rocketed himself into the ceiling, bursting through it and found himself ten stories above twenty cloaked mages and four other – stronger mages – with a giant, overgrown rat standing to the side, all watching him as he had interrupted their ritual.

Flipping himself in the air, Natsu launched himself towards the cloaked mages, quickly destroying them with his sword. Seeing the rat charge at him, Natsu release his draconic pheromones into the air, freezing and terrifying the rat before it ran away.

Natsu leaned back, avoiding a clawed swipe from one of the four mages – a very dog-like one – before popping back up, headbutting the mage and knocking him unconscious. Looking up Natsu noticed another mage – one with very thick eyebrows – had started to run at him. Using his superior speed, Natsu ran to him and reaching him as he had moved faster than the eye could see. Seeing the mage before create a shield around him, Natsu continued.

'Yuuka of the Wave. Hahaha, if he thinks he's untouchable, I'll use hand-to-hand combat to kick his ass.' Natsu thought as launched himself into Yuuka's shield.

"W-what the hell! Are crazy, launching head first into a magical sphere, you'll be blown to pieces!"

"Please, it's just arrogant to believe this would hurt a Dragon Slayer, so you must be very arrogant. Let me knock you down to size." Natsu said quietly as he reared his right hand back before hitting Yuuka in the nose, breaking it, knock him out, and sending him into a broken wall which stopped him and left him sitting up.

"And then there was two."

"Wood doll!" The only female mage yelled, summoning a giant tree while the only male mage left standing raised his left hand, yelling, "Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"

"Snow Dragon... how insulting." Natsu hissed out before he rocketed himself into the air. Quickly gathering magic into his mouth, Natsu launched his attack. _"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"_ The attack turning the tree to ash and melting the ice dragon into mist before rocketing himself towards the mage, reaching them quickly.

Natsu kicked the ice mage in the face, breaking his mask and knocking him out before punching the female mage, bruising her cheek and knocking her out.

Walking to the hole he made, Natsu then jumped down, landing directly on the iced shell before thrusting his left hand down on it, using the time magic it gave him. Once the light of the ring disappeared Natus found himself kneeling on Deliora's head before raising his hand and slamming it down on Derliora's head, using his will power to dominate the demon before yelling, "You are mine!"

Natsu watched happily as Deliora screamed in pain before the same bright ghostly blue of the New Ring shined from the demon's eyes.

Seeing movement from below, Natsu spotted – using his dragon-like sense of sight – a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and her hair was dark purple, kept at chin length. Her hair was quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes. She wore a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. She had left her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle. Her outfit was completed by a pair of simple brown shoes.

Jumping down, Natsu landed in front of her, catching her attention. Natsu watched as her eyes widened, guessing she had seen Deliora standing behind him. "Who are you?" Natsu asked, drawing the woman's attention back to him.

"I'm Ur Milkovich and you."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the superior of the Etherious behind me." Natsu said, smirking as the look of horror in Ur's eyes amused him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'm not here for that." Looking over her, Natsu finally noticed her missing her right leg from the knee down. "I can fix that for you if you let me."

"Why are you being kind. You're a demon."

"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't be nice and help other when I want to. Now, will you let me fix your leg." Hearing Ur say, "Go ahead." Natsu once again used the New Ring's ability to control time to reverse Ur's body to were her leg was perfectly fine.

"Now, if you excuse me I have something to do before I take this guy back underground with me."

"Wait, when you leave this... place, allow me to leave with you."

"No problem, I also know a guild you could join, it's called Fairy Tail..."

 **Auther Notes:**

 **Identification** **plates: copper: C** **& B-Class mages, iron: A-Class, silver: S & SS-Class mages, gold: Saint level mage**

 **To OverlordMetatron:** **T** **he coffin is not called "The Cold Coffin" nor is it what I called it –**  
 **Coffin of Revival –** **or what anyone has called it as it is simply known as the Third Overlord's Coffin. It also has no** _**real**_ **powers, so,** **I** **gave** **it powers to benefit the story in other words, it's plot convenience.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu will arrive after Team Shadow Gear was attacked by Gajeel**

 **Chapter 6**

Reaching Fairy Tail, Natsu stared at the wrecked guild. While he was no longer in the guild, he had still promised Lisanna he would protect it. Natsu stood still as he clench both his hands and teeth in anger while his eyes glowed. **(We should all know the glowing color, so I won't mention it again)**

Natsu had Ur go to his old shack to rest while he had gone to the guild. Walking down to the guilds basement, Natsu was met with the entire guild down under.

"Natsu?" Master Makarov asked once he saw Natsu. He could tell what Natsu was thinking and he was going to be honest, he was going to let Natsu do it. He just so happened to be nearby and overheard when Lisanna told Natsu to protect the guild when she was gone.

Even if Natsu had left the guild, he knew that Natsu would start a war against the entire world if it meant keeping his promise to Lisanna. "Old Man, I think you know what I want."

"I do... and you don't need my permission to, you promised her. Go give them hell for messing with the guild you promised to protected. Go give a warning to the world, that you will protect this guild. Remind them of what Dragon Slayers really are and that they can't be stop or tied to this era's laws and rules." Hearing this, Natsu gained a completely bloodthirsty grin and a savage look in his eyes as the pupil expended before shrinking into a slit.

"With pleasure." Natsu whispered before he was off.

"Master, are you sure that was wise?" Erza couldn't help but ask. Knowing the way Natsu now was, she knew there would be casualties.

"Erza, Natsu – as a Dragon Slayer – has been bred and trained to kill, whether it's dragons or not. And quite frankly, nothing we have in this day and age can stop a Dragon Slayer trained like the ones during the Dragon King Festival were. Even the Magic Council knows this and that's the reason they haven't acted on Natsu's killing of dark mages or bandits." Happy answered.

"So, we're just going to sit here while Natsu gets payback?" Gray asked.

"If the guild went, you guys would only get in his way. Natsu is a one-man army that doesn't like to limit himself unless he feels it would benefit him in the future and with people around he has to limit himself." Happy said.

"Then why do you go into battle with him?"

"Simple, Natsu had me trained in archery and hand-to-hand combat so I can help but not be in his way and protect myself. Though I have to admit, I'm not as skilled in either of the arts as him."

"Well, it is like you said, Natsu is bred and trained to kill, he'll kill who he thinks is in his way if he wants. You though, are trained to protect yourself and those you care about, not to kill." Makarov said.

 **Now to Natsu...**

Standing at the door to Phantom Lord Guild, Natsu lifted his right leg before smashing it into the doors sending it toward the members inside the guild – hitting some – before he drew his sword. The members inside stood up, angry that someone would dare do such a thing before they saw him.

The rose-pink hair, the perfectly crafted silver armor, the glowing ring, the incredibly intimidating height, and the sheer amount of power he more than likely unconsciously radiated.

Natsu deliberately took slow steps while letting the tip of his sword drag across the floor as he walked and hunched over. He had let his eyes glow with his power while his breath was seeable in a non-existent cold and the steps he took froze the ground he walked on.

"You should have no worry of the chill of death, for I will warm you." Natsu said quietly as he lit his left hand on fire.

"He's only one guy, we can take him!" One of the members yelled out before he started going in for offense, the rest following soon after. Natsu started deflecting their attacks and cutting through their spells. He soon started loping off limbs as his rage started to grow. Natsu slammed his fist into the ground – unleashing an ice blast, freezing multiple Phantom Lord members before requiping – in his left hand – and raising his Mithral Hammer into the air and slamming it into the ground, sending a shockwave that shattered the frozen guild members.

During his training, Natsu had master the art of striking fear into his enemies and strike fear into his enemies he did. After all, what drove fear and doubt into the hearts and minds of man than watching so many of your own killed with so little effort. Taking in a quick breath, Natsu released a _Roar of the Fire Dragon_ burning and or killing some of them.

Requiping his hammer back into his storage space, Natsu pounded his chest as he released a battle cry. "Is this all Phantom Lord has to offer! Weaklings! I was told this guild had the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel "Black Steel" Redfox, and yet all you send are peons! I want a challenge before I kill you, Jose Porla!"

"So that's Makarov's play, sending a child to fight his battles!" Jose said over the guilds mega phone.

"Makarov... I do this of my own choice! I swore to someone dear to me, that I would protect Fairy Tail, even if they're dead now, I _will_ keep my promise! Now come fight me you coward!"

"I'm one of the Wizard Saints, _boy_! Why don't you go back to Fairy Tail and tell them to hand over Lucy Heartfilia."

"And what? You'll look over me slaughtering your guild members? Don't make me laugh and in case you haven't heard, while I'm not a Wizard Saint, I am a Saint level mage, equal to – if not more powerful than even – the former 1st strongest Wizard Saint. You on the other hand, are nothing but a bug to be crushed under my _boot_! A body, to be turned into mincemeat by my sword!"

Natsu quickly jumped back and not a second sooner did someone land on the spot he was on, kicking up a mass of dust. When the dust cleared, Black Steel was waiting for him, smirking an arrogant smirk as he laughed.

"The sky ain't big enough for two dragons, _Salamander_."

"You may be right... so I guess I'll have to ground you just in case you are. After all, this drake isn't going anywhere." Natsu said, twirling his sword lazily. He quickly received his answer in the form of Black Steel charging at him. 'Hn, impudent child. Your pride will lead to your destruction... and as a fellow Dragon Slayer, I can't let you fall. If he doesn't come easy... I'll just have to dominate him.'

Natsu sheathed his sword as he let himself fallback, watching as the younger slayer's iron covered fist flew above him – with the young slayer following, having put so much power behind his attack – before he kneed him in the gut, sending his upwards into the rafters. After standing, Natsu rocketed himself towards Black Steel, ramming him with a _Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon_ before kicking him back down with a _Claw of the Fire Dragon_.

Natsu made sure when he landed he landed on top of Black Steel and when he did, it wasn't long before he was hit with – from what Black Steel yelled out – a _Club of the Iron Dragon_. Landing on his back, Natsu quickly raised his hands to his face as Black Steel had straddled him and was giving him a haymaker.

Natsu smirked before he slowed time down and punched Black Steel, sending him onto his back. Deciding to take a piece from Black Steel's book, Natsu straddled him before he gave Black Steel a haymaker with his wraith half helping, allowing him more hits then he normally would be able to deliver. Once he was sure Black Steel couldn't fight any more, he branded him. Standing up, Natsu slightly stumbled back.

"To believe his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic would allow him such a great defense and – while not as good as mine – a rather good offence. Gnarl is right, I shouldn't get cocky. If I had underestimated him any lower, he would have bested me... and yet, his own arrogance also worked against him." Natsu said to himself, not noticing the Phantom Lord members run out once they saw Gajeel beaten by the monster standing above him.

"I have beaten your Dragon Slayer Jose, your trump card! Now, will you face me or will you continue to send your guild members like the coward you're acting like!" Natsu was quickly stabbed in the back of his left thigh. An action to which he spun around – elbow first – hitting his attacker in the head which was revealed to be Jose who was now five feet away and unconscious. "How... anti-climactic. I thought was going to receive a good fight from a fellow Saint level mage. My disappointment - - is immeasurable... and my day is ruin. But my rage will be quenched." Natsu said before he burned his hand print into Jose's face causing the fool to wake and scream in pain.

"You will be the evidence, that if anyone messes with Fairy Tail or its members, I could and will do much worse. Don't try me - - I am a man very close to the edge... so don't _fuck_ with me." Natsu said before he rammed Jose's head into the ground, sending him back to the darkness. Straighten himself turned towards the doors only to see what he could guess was the Element 4, a group of S-Class mages with each specializing in one element; air, water, earth, and fire.

But, even with his injured leg, these mages stood no chances. Natsu simply smirked before violently ripping the dagger in his thigh out and letting his ring shine brightly. 'From what I heard of these mages, they could make rather nice additions to my army.' He thought will a smirk as he held the dagger in a reverse hold in his left hand and rested his sword on his shoulder before he gave a battle cry and rushed the opposing group.

… **Skipping the Loke arc since it doesn't** **really do anything for** **any story progression** **(Insert deadpan) and what makes it sadder is that it's not an anime only arc** … **...** **fucking** **idea creator** **...**

Natsu stood in a hotel room, looking into a full body mirror. Both him and Happy were invited by Lucy and Erza – Gray with them – to join them in vacationing at a resort. Natsu followed – was dragged along by – Happy as she was excited about the thought of just relaxing and taking in the sights.

He was in his normal outfit just without his sword and dagger as they had been requipped away and his armor, circlet, and ring were freshly polished. Hearing a knock on the door, Natsu sighed. "I guess taking time to relax isn't so bad... yet I feel as if this will turn south very fast." He said to himself before he went to answer the door. At the door stood Happy, Erza, and Lucy.

Happy had a beautiful silk knee-length emerald green cocktail dress and black heels. She also wore clear lip gloss, thin black eyeliner, and blue nail polish. **(Erza's** **and Lucy's dresses are the same** **and I found Happy's** **dress on google which led to a website called dresscab, so the dresses credit goes** **to them)**

"Wow, look at you Happy. My baby girl has become so beautiful, how much have you grown without my noticing..." Natsu said quietly, getting Happy to blush.

"Dad..." Happy whined in embarrassment.

"Now that your ready let's go meet Gray in the casino." Erza said, both her and Lucy were smiling as they had picked out Happy's outfit and did what little make-up she had on. Erza was especially happy as she got to confirm for herself that Happy's words that not all of Natsu's kind and good heart had died.

 **The resort's** **casino...**

Natsu was at one of the games, but took note of the weird block-like dealer in front of him. The subtle glances he gave him as if he was observing him and his power.

It wasn't long before the man raised a revolver to his face and fired, going right through his right eye and out the back of his head. He could see and hear people screaming with his fading senses. He could see Happy's, Lucy's, and Erza's horrified face and Gray's shocked one before his vision became blurry as he was slowly dying. He could see a dark-skinned blonde use his magic and trap everyone in cards and picking up the card with Erza in it before he finally died.

It wasn't long before they noticed Natsu's body slowly turn into smoldering ash, but what confused them was that the color or feel of warmth didn't match what people described Natsu's flames as, these flames were a bright ghostly blue and gave off the feeling of freezing cold fury.

 **At a** **tribute tower nearby…**

"I have a feeling I'm never going to get used to that feeling. Now, to get that bastard. No one fucking shoots me... especially in the face!" Natsu said to himself.

Requipping his sword and dagger back in their rightful place, Natsu jumped off the tower before summoning his black wings and using his fire magic to rocket himself back towards the resort.

 **At the Resort...**

Natsu just sighed as he looked at the cards with people trapped in them. Going around Natsu only collected the cards with Lucy and Gray in them, but noticed – and became worried and enraged by – the fact that none of the cards had Happy in them. Placing the cards on a nearby counter – ignoring their's prisoner's protests – Natsu followed the scent of the man that had shot him.

It wasn't long before the scent ended on a small island with a tower. Natsu could smell the blood, death, sweat, fear, sadness, and anger that seemed to be engrained in the island itself. Natsu landed on the top of the tower, immediately becoming aware that the kidnappers were there seemly ready to begin a ritual with the unconscious body of Erza.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel. I must say, it is the honor to meet you, though, I wonder... I was told you were shot in the head before slowly collapsing into smoldering ash. So, my question is, how are you alive?"

"Simple, you cannot kill those who are banished from death." It would be hard to not understand what he was saying. Confidently, Natsu walked over to the opposing group. Unsheathing his sword before charging. He had recognized the – more than likely – hired hands of the blue haired man.

The hired hands were Trinity Raven, an elite trio assassin Mages from the Assassins' Guild, Death's Head Caucus.

Before Natsu could reach them however, a blast of magical power hit the tower, which knocked everyone to their feet.

"Hahaha, you're too late. Etherion has been fired and soon - with the R-system – Lord Zeref will walk the earth once more!"

"Is this what's this is about? You're fucking dumb." Seeing the confusion on the opposing groups faces Natsu chose to elaborate. "Due to messing with the balance of life and death Zeref – like me – has been banished from death, the only difference is _she_ cannot not die and come back as _she_ cannot perish like me. Plus, the R-system doesn't work, it is a failed and abandoned project."

"How would you know." The man hissed.

"Simple... it was made to revive me a little over four centuries ago, same with the Eclipse Gate. Both failed, then she found out how to create demons, or Etherious." Natsu started as he walked around the group, fully enjoying as their eyes slowly widen.

"You have heard of Lady Zeref's strongest Etherious, E.N.D., right?" Seeing the man slowly nod, he continued. "Well, E.N.D. stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel, Lady Zeref's younger brother which just so happens to be me. I heard of the cost of lives it would take to take this tower happen and as angry as I am with my sister, I know if she heard of the cruelty because of something she made and regrets, she would cry for the innocent souls lost. I won't let anyone make her cry, I owe her that much." Natsu finished, glaring at the wide eyed and terrified group in front of him that back up as he stepped closer to them.

Natsu managed to keep himself steady as the tower shook. "It seems like the tower is becoming unstable. The one with the blue haired is to stay, the rest, if you don't want me to kill you, you best leave and take Titania and my daughter Happy with you and wait at the resort for me. If you try to escape, I'll find you and kill you." The other quickly followed his orders not wanting to anger the demon in front of them.

"What is your name?" Natsu asked as he sheathed his sword and walked towards the man.

"Jellal." The now named Jellal answer quickly. Jellal was shocked and terrified, he had spent almost all of his life so far to revive someone who couldn't die. He had betrayed his old friend Erza and had done what was done to him as a child for no reason.

"You and I are going into the tower so we can redirect the blast." Natsu said as he grabbed Jellal by the throat before lifted him into the air and started walking towards the raised ground near them. Some of the things he had focused on in his time away was his sister's inventions and how they worked. Slowly Natsu pushed both Jellal and himself into the tower where he redirected the blast the tower released so it didn't harm the leaving group.

 **A week later at Fairy Tail...**

Natsu sat at a table far in the corner of the guild with Juvia – who wanted be near her "Natsu-sama –, Happy had wanted to stay longer to see how much everyone had changed, so he just saw fit to seclude himself from everyone, the only ones he saw fit to actually talk to were Happy, Ur, Juvia, Lucy, Makarov, Reedus, and Levy.

The reason he talked to Levy was because what little time they spent together when he was still a member, she was always nice to him and didn't look down on him, she had also been the only one to realize everything he knew was centuries out of date. During the time gone, the guild hall had been redone and currently the Miss Fairy Tail contest was happening.

There was the situation with Ur, from his talks with her, she didn't really feel like being at Fairy Tail was for her so – with the help of Happy – she convinced him to let her stay with him to see how living in luxury in his castle was, how she knew, he could only sigh, knowing it was Happy as she did have a bit of a motor mouth and sometimes didn't notice what she was saying.

Natsu only started paying attention to the contest when the contestants were being turned to stone – the ones that really caught his attention were Lucy, Happy, Ur, Juvia, and Levy – by another member of Fairy Tail, Evergreen, who claimed to be the rightful winner before Laxus showed up and explained that he had set up a game to decide who the strongest in Fairy Tail was and the girls were hostages to make sure no one cheated. Evergreen explained that the mages would have to find and defeat Laxus and the Thunder Tribe or the girls would meet their demise.

It wasn't long before everyone started running out, Natsu watched as Makarov tried to leave to until he ran into one of Freed's – a member of the Thunder Tribe – enchantment which prohibited anyone over 80 and stone to leave.

"Natsu my boy, can you go defeat Laxus." Makarov asked in an angry yet sad tone.

"I would, but like you, I'm not allowed to leave."

"How, the enchantment only prohibits anyone over 80 and stone statues?"

"Simple, I am over 80." Seeing Makarov's confused face, he continued. "Biologically I'm 17, but chronologically I'm 400+ years old. You see, near the end of the Dragon King Festival, five children were taken and trained to be Dragon Slayers, after four years – with the help of the dark mage Zeref and a celestial mage named Anna Heartfilia and eleven other celestial mages – the young slayers were sent 400 years into the future. Conclusion, while I'm biologically 17, all magic knows my true age."

"Listen I know someone who can break this enchantment but I need you to promise your life that you will tell no one of his existence and I need a secret place to request a portal so he may arrive inside since he is also over 80. Reedus, I know you are still in here as well and I need you to promise the same." Hearing a 'yes' from Makarov and a 'oui' from Reedus, Natsu let Makarov lead him into the guild's basement.

Natsu's eyes widen when he saw a small girl in a crystal. "This is Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master, this is the guilds most secret room considering you have to have the key to the room which is past down from guild master to guild master."

"Thank you." Natsu said before pulling out the communication lacrima. "Gnarl, have Grubby create a Minion Gate at my exact location and come to me, I need you to brake an enchantment and I believe it is time for you to experience the joy of battle again."

 _"As you_ _command, Sire"_ Gnarl's gravelly voice responded happily. Natsu had found it amusing that Gnarl had become overjoyed by the fact he could fight for his lord once more.

It wasn't long before the gate popped from the ground and out came Gnarl. Gnarl – as all Minions had been changed to Uruks – still had his gray skin, glowing yellow eyes, and grey hair but was now 5'11 and had the standard Minion clothes and armor just without the helmet. Holstered to each side of his hips were an orcish war axe.

"I am at you command, Sire"

Leading Gnarl upstairs, Natsu and Makarov watched as Gnarl easily broke the enchantment.

"There, now I can kick that arrogant asshole's ass, petrify my girls, especially my daughter, you might as well be calling me out." Natsu ranted as he stormed out the door, Gnarl quickly following.

 **Author Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait, I've been busy.**

 **To the Guest that reviewed: I will be following canon and Natsu will be going lone ranger all lot but there will be times where he is joined by other people.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Change in story, Natsu's hairstyle will be that of Alucard in his 'Dracula Form' from Hellsing Ultimate, he will also be gaining Alucard's 'Dracula form's' facial hair and yes, I know, I shouldn't change what characters look like, mid-story, but I never really described what his hair looked like or if he had facial hair, so technically speaking, I'm not really changing anything am I, I guess you can count this as adding a detail a bit late... better late than never I like to say. Also, I'm so sorry it took so long guys, writers block has been a bitch, school's leaving me drained, and it doesn't help when other ideas for stories pop in, but I am at least starting so I have an idea what and how to start on when I do them.)**

 **Chapter 7**

Natsu head towards the scent of Laxus as he had sent Gnarl to defeat the Thunder Tribe while warning him not to kill anyone as to not draw attention. Soon enough, Natsu found himself standing in front of the town's cathedral.

"That's a bit low, having people who find you fight in a holy place, but then again, what do I care... I'm a fucking demon." Natsu quietly talked to himself before he walked in.

"Well, it looks like the brat's here to have a chance at me." Laxus said arrogantly.

"Don't make me laugh. Compared to me you're but a hatchling, an infant dragon only a few years out of its egg, yet one that will never be as strong as the rest." Natsu taunted, knowing it would anger the fool and anger him it did as he had launched himself at Natsu with Natsu doing the same.

They met with a clash of fist that sent sparks of their respective Dragon Slayer Magic. Laxus watched as Natsu's pupils widen before thinning to that of a dragon's pupils.

"You want to fight like a dragon, I'll show you a dragon, you artificial fuck! I AM ALDUIN! THE TRUE KING OF DRAGONS, THE WORLD-DEVOURER, THE FIRST-BORN OF AKATOSH! I AM THE CREATOR AND DESTROYER! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BUT AN ANT TO CRUSH!" Natsu raged before he unconsciously bellowed in the dragon's tongue as he overpowered Laxus and his voice shook Foire, though only Laxus – and unknowingly Zeref, Acnologia, and other Dragon Slayers – could make out what Natsu had said.

Natsu kicked Laxus in the chest, sending him backwards ten feet. Laxus could only watch in growing terror as Natsu's entire body became covered in pitch-black shadow and his entire eyes started glowing red. Natsu smirked as he stalked towards Laxus and cracked his knuckles.

"The funny thing about this whole thing is... you don't know how truly fucked you are since your so fucking arrogant." Natsu said as he glared down at Laxus before he started sucking air in as sparks of fire started to appear around his mouth.

Laxus started to panic seeing that Natsu started up his Roar of Fire Dragon. While he did see Natsu as weaker than him, he knew Natsu was holding back. There clash only proved him right, while he struggled to gain ground, he noticed Natsu was pushing him back without struggle.

He was already put on edge when he heard Natsu speak in dragon's tongue, while he may be an artificial dragon slayer, all dragon slayers at least knew how to understand dragon's tongue by nature, and all knew the more powerful a dragon or slayer was the more damaging to the surrounding their voice was, which was the reason most dragon's and the strongest of slayers only spoke through one's mind.

And if seeing everything shaking and some of the cathedral's roof falling wasn't an indicator, then Laxus was sure nothing would be able to show how powerful Natsu truly was. Natsu quickly caught the leg Laxus was trying to kick him with before canceling his spell and hitting Laxus point black.

Pulling his right hand back, Natsu hit Laxus in the face, sending him back ten feet. Natsu calmly walked towards Laxus, something Laxus noticed, causing him to try to crawl away.

"What happen to the cockiness you had just a minute ago?" Natsu said as his entire figure turned pitch black, leaving only his glowing red eyes visibly. "You wanted to flaunt the fact that you're a Dragon Slayer just a minute ago, did you never read about Dragon Slayer? You're a Second-Generation Dragon Slayer, the weakest among the three, even if you activate Dragon Force."

"Fuck you. You're still be pathetic."

"I don't care what you think, after all, I'm winning this fight and by dragon laws... I will own you." Natsu finished with a smirk.

"You'll own nothing!" Laxus said before kicking Natsu in the face sending him reeling before activating Thunder Palace.

"Fuck! You little bitch!" Natsu said, clenching his nose.

"You can go ahead and defeat me, but what will you do about my Thunder Palace." Laxus said smugly, an arrogant smirk on his face before Natsu's hammer smashed into his face, braking his nose and knocking him out.

"Prick... fuck, this is going to be going to be painful." Natsu said to himself as he picked up his hammer and headed to the roof of the cathedral. "Here goes nothing." Natsu said before slowing time down and summoning his bow before firing at the balls of lightning... before slightly twitching as his body was covered in lighting when time went back to normal.

"Ok... I need to stop underestimating my draconic scales, keep forgetting that unless it's Dragon Slayer Magic, I'm good."

 **…**

Natsu walked in front the Guild Hall while dragging Laxus by the back of his collar and being followed by Gnarl who was dragging along the rest of the Thunder Tribe by a chain that kept the team bound together. "Gnarl, no one but the Thunder Tribe saw you, correct?"

"Correct, my Lord."

"Good, now hand me the chain and find a way to get to the Netherworld Gate outside of town without getting seen."

"As you command, my Lordship." With that said, Gnarl snuck away and Natsu headed into the Guild Hall before leaving the Thunder Tribe in the middle of the guild.

"Happy, I'm going to go to the old shack and take a nap, come get me if you need anything. So tired, I feel like I'm getting old." Natsu finished, yawning throughout the last sentence as he walked away.

"That's because you are old you damn fossil!" Makarov yelled, getting weird looks from his members. 'He asked not to say anything about his servant, but he didn't say I couldn't talk about the time traveling bit.' Makarov thought with a smirk before he told his brats to gather around.

 **A few days later…**

"Balam Alliance, huh? What's in it for me by helping take it out."

"Well, the message from the council said 500,000 jewel and a move up to double S-class."

"Alright, looks like your brats just got the best back up they could dream of."

 **Blue Pegasus Guild Hall...**

Natsu sat at the bar, waiting for the members of Fairy Tail to arrive since he had left sooner than them, didn't help them that Erza takes almost a day to pack. Just as he was about to take another sip of hi whiskey, the doors opened, revealing Erza, Gray, Lucy, a still rather new member of the guild, Mei, and a small blue haired girl with a white cat, along with the Lamia Scale group, which happened to be Lyon and Sherry, the two people he had beaten on Galuna Island, and a man named Jura, one of the Wizard Saints. **(Mei is just a randomly chosen name, but the character is the Sorceress from Dragon's Crown)**

Natsu sighed before downing his drink. "Took you long enough. Did you stop for tea party in Wonderland with the Mad Hatter and Alice?"

"No, we ran into Cait Shelter's and Lamia Scale's delegates. This is Wendy Marvell and you already know the Lamia's." Erza replied, a bit miffed from Natsu rude comment. Natsu eyes soon drifted towards a small, timid looking blue haired girl and a stuck up looking white Exceed.

"A Sky Dragon Slayer with no self-confidence and Exceed with a stick up its ass, huh?" Natsu said causing both Wendy's and the Exceed's eyes to widen. "You reek of a dragon and the morning breeze and the Exceed, well... I have one of my own. Happy!" And with that, Happy just popped up in front of the group, scaring the crap out of them.

"Hey, I'm Happy, both in emotion and name! I'm also an Exceed, but I'm using Transformation Magic, you can still see the ears and tail though. It's so cool to meet another Exceed though!"

"Beep beep Happy." Natsu said, his way of telling Happy it was time to stop talking before she became the motor mouth she was. **(Anyone get the reference?)**

"Sorry."

"So, what's the plan. Also, fuck boy trio, either of your trio or your leader try hitting on the any of girls, I'll castrate all of you, understand." Natsu said as his body became covered in shadow leaving only glowing red eyes as the room soon started heating up to boiler room temperature and quickly raising. Natsu gained an evil smile which showed as a slim red quarter-moon shape smile as the trio went stiff and nodded quickly.

It was just like that did the shadow vanish revealing a smirking Natsu. "Glad you see it my way. Now, go relay it to Ichiya, after all, it's not fair for you if he unknowingly caused all four of you to be castrated." And with that they ran like a bat out of hell to save all their manhood's. "And now, I believe a thank you is in order."

It was at this time Ichiya came, slightly sweating and pale skin. Seeing this, Natsu smirked. "I see you got my message."

"Y-yes, anyway, since I see we are all here... I shall proceed to the explanation of our battle strategy! … But first I must visit the perfume of the lavatory."

"Why was perfume added for the bathroom? That's just weird." Natsu said

 **Couple minutes later...**

"North of our current location lies the Warth Woodlands. It is there that a mighty magic was sealed away in ancient times. Its name... "Nirvana"." Ichiya said.

Natsu felt all the Fairy Tail members eyes on him, something everyone else noticed as well, causing his left eyebrow to twitch. "Just because I'm 400+ years old doesn't mean I know anything about Nirvana." Seeing the stares continue, Natsu sighed. "Alright, there may be some info as can part with, but it'll cost you."

"How much?" Erza sighed.

"500,000 Jewels." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Fine." Erza said before requiping all the money asked for.

"Nirvana is also known as the Magic of Reversal and is a legendary magic item created by the Nirvits, which are now and days are called Cait Shelter." Natsu said as he stared at Wendy before continuing. "It has the powers to turn light into darkness, good into evil and all vice-versa. It works when people are wavering in their emotions and it forces them to change alignments between light and dark. It's an abandoned city that the Nirvits once habited with two stages. First stage; it gains eight legs. Second stage; it loses a leg a later another, leaving it with six, allowing it to move faster."

"Why did the Nirvit's abandon it?" Wendy asked.

"Simple, for all the darkness it turns to light, the same amount of light is turned into darkness. So, their light was turned into darkness and they fought amongst themselves until it became impossible to survive. From what I had heard, the last Nirvit to survive soon perished. And before you asked, how Cait Shelter are Nirvits, I don't know, they should by all rights, be died. Now, onto the strategy. The sooner we go over this, the sooner we can destroy Nirvana." 'And the sooner I can take its power for my own.' Natsu finished with a thought.

Natsu watched carefully as images of the Oracion Seis was shown and info was released, but what caught his attention was the Celestial Wizard, Angel, and her Celestial Sprits. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Ichiya before walking towards him and lifted him up by the throat catching the attention of everyone. "I thought you smelt different. Instead of that disgusting perfume smell, you reek of magic... just like Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Return to your world." Natsu said before shoving his hand through the fake Ichiya causing it to turn into a golden-like form of Ichiya before bursting into golden glitter.

"Jura, you go to the bathroom to restrain Angel and the three-fucks boy's will free Ichiya and block the exit to ensure she can't escape. She must not get back to the other five."

It didn't take long before for the four to come back with bound Angel and Ichiya. Walking towards where Angel was place, Natsu knelt down too her level and grabbed her keys. "Won't be needing these where you going." Natsu said before putting it into his storage.

"I didn't know you started using Requip, Natus." He heard Erza say.

"Requip?" Lucy then followed with a question.

"It's a Caster Magic that allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon them at any time, even during battle, but there is limit to how much you can store. More skilled users, such as Bisca and I, are able to Requip different weapons in battle." Erza explained.

"While, now back unto the attack plan, yeah?" Natsu said after knocking Angel out.

"Yes! We use our guild mighty Pegasus airship, the Christina... to destroy their base and them along with it!"

"A magical bomber?!" Sherry exclaimed.

"...You're breaking out a bomber craft against humans?" Lucy asked.

"Your point?" Natsu asked with a blood thirsty grin, which scared the hell out of everyone.

"What Salamander meant to say was, that this is the nature of the enemy we face. Now, take heed... if combat does ensue, nobody is to attempt to face an enemy alone. You must always do battle in groups of two." Jura said as he stared at Natsu, highly disturbed.

"You mean, all of you must do battle in groups of two. I'm a fucking Fire Dragon Slayer, a type meant for the front line! Not to mention, I'm also the first, first generation to ever achieve going into Dragon Force by will... while it's not as strong as if I ate fire with high ethernano, it's still more powerful than a third generation's. Even without it, I'd be able to beat you easily with a hand behind my back, Jura. Now, unto the fight!"

 **Author Note:**

 **Thank you all for waiting. It took a while, but I finally got this out.**


End file.
